The Legend of Zelda, Lost Princess
by Mageling
Summary: The King of Hyrule decided that he did not want a daughter to succeed him, so he adopted a baby boy in secret, and had a soldier dispose of his girl. However, he didn't count on the soldier betraying him. . . . This is an AU story, COMPLETED!! (finally)
1. Prologue

AN: this is an alternate reality of the Ocarina of Time. Bsically, it is my verrsion of what would happen if Zelda and Link had been switched. However, there are little changes in the world, and in people.

  
  
  
  


Prologue: 

The young soldier bowed nervously to the King of Hyrule. He clutched the bundle awkwardly. He had never held a baby before. He had just joined the Guards a few days ago, just before the Queen had died birthing the hier to the Kingdom of Hyrule. It was unknown if her baby would live. They had called Impa, the last of the surviving Shiekans, to be his nurse. 

"You found the boy?" The soldier nodded.

"Yes, my Liege. Outside the Kokiri forest."

"His parents?"

"He was under his mother's body. There was no man about."

"Give me the child." The soldier handed over the baby. The King smiled down at the little one. The baby had been very lucky. it was surprising that he had been found alive. 

The King motioned to the servant on his left. The servant handed the soldier a basket.

"Take this basket, and dispose of it in the Zora River," ordered the King.

"Yes, my Liege," replied the soldier, taking the basket.

"Return to the castle when you are done to await new instructions. you have my leave." The soldier crisply saluted, and hurried out. 

The youth had reached the river bank when a soft whimpering sound caught his attention. He looked around, and saw nothing close to him that could have produced the sound. Cautiously, fearing the worst, he opened up the basket. 

Two baby blue eyes greeted him. A baby girl wrapped in swaddling clothes stared up at him, cooing. In that instant, the youth's heart broke. He knew who this child was. There was no proff, only his thoughts, but he knew. It was the King's biological child. With his wife dead, he could produce no other offspring. It was well known that the king did not believe that women could handle the task of ruling. He had forsaken his own flesh and blood for a boy.

The young soldier bent over the water, placing the basket in the swiftly moving river. He pulled out the princess in one swift movement, and the basket was sucked into the cold, clear water. He took off in a run toward the Kokiri forest. Fate had saved one child through him. Maybe he would be able to save another.

The young soldier stood one a crudely built rope bridge. Her heard a tinkling sound, and a glowing bubble in the air appraoched him. It was a fairy.

"Please," called out the young soldier. "Take care of this little one. She has been forsaken by her father, her mother dead and buried." The fairy flashed a pink colour, and the soldier got the impression it was angry. "I am not her father.I would take care of her, but I know nothing of babies."

The fairy circled him. The little girl floated out of his arms, and into the woods through a hallow tree. The young soldier nearly fainted with relief. He headed out of the forest, and made his way toward death mountain.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

  
  


Warm spring sunshine filtered in through her window. The young girl sighed, and rolled over.

"Get up, Zelda," came a high, bell-like voice. She sat up with a jolt. A pink fairy flittered around above her bed.

"Why are you here?" Zelda asked. She was truly bewildered. No fairy ever came up to her before, and she had lived among the fairies and the Koriki children for all her life.

"To get you, silly. Get up. The Great Deku Tree wants to see you."

"Me?"

"Who else is here? Of course you, silly girl." The fairy flittered impatiently. "I'm Navi, by the way."

Zelda pulled on a green tunic over her green leggings. Everything she owned was green. It was a good thing, as it allowed her to hide in the trees.

"Did the Great Tree tell you what he wanted?"

"Of course not, Zelda," replied the fairy. "Do you know that little?" Zelda shook her head.

"I know enough." She climbed up into the branches above her tree house. In a chest, hidden safely away, was her Kokiri shield and sword. She had won the sword after defeating a business deku in the lost woods. The shield had been a gift from Saria last year, during the Summer Life festival.

"What are you after in the tree?" asked the fairy, flittering around.

"Weapons." She looked up at the little fairy. "I don't have magic to defend myself like the others."

Zelda at last tied the magical pouch she had received from Saria two years ago. It held pretty much anything.

"Alright," she announced. "I'm ready, Navi. Lead the way."

As they headed through the woods to the sacred meadow, Zelda could not help but see the looming Death Mountain in the distance. Below the mountain, there was a village, and a castle-town. She longed to go there, but leaving the forest would be certain death. She had longed to travel since she had been old enough to walk.

Zelda could not help but stare at the great tree that loomed over her. It was at least three times as big as any other tree in the forest. She could make out the tree's face.

"Hello, Great Deku Tree," Zelda squeaked.

"Greetings, young girl without a fairy. Art thou well?"

"Yes, Great Deku Tree," replied Zelda. A frown creased her face. The tree sounded as if it was in pain. "You aren't though, are you?" 

The Deku Tree shook, and made a sound much like laughter.

"No, child." A great branch lifted her up. Zelda cried out in horror. Evil seeped through the wood of the Great Tree. In her mind's eye she could see the Tree slowly dying, poisoned by the evil. "I parish. A great evil has filled the land. It had begun to infect everything. Against this, I have no power. But thou dost." Zelda stared at the tree in open astonishment.

"Me? But you created me, gave me life. How can I stand up to something so powerful?" 

"Thou are not one of my children, Zelda. Thou are of Hylian descent. Abandoned by thy father." 

Zelda heard Navi let out her surprise. Zelda, however, was not surprised. She had always expected she was different. Everything made sense now, why she couldn't do as the Kokiri did. She wasn't a Kokiri. A new thought struck her as she stared at the Great Deku Tree. That meant that she was not trapped in the forest.

The Deku Tree withdrew its branch.

"I have a favour that only thou can accomplish. Rid me of this evil taint, Zelda. Embrace thy destiny." The Great Tree shuddered, and two dead leaves fell to the ground before Zelda. "Thou art the Chosen One."

Zelda drew her sword. It was a pathetic thing, really, but it could cut. At that moment, Zelda wished she were a Kokiri, so that she'd have all the inborn magic.

"I will do whatever is in my power to help you," she said, grim determination somehow finding its way into her voice.

"It is not me that thou must help." Another dead leave fell. A chill ran down Zelda's spine. "It is all of Hyrule."

"Then I will save my kingdom," Zelda replied solemnly. Her kingdom? Why had she said that? And why did it feel so natural?

"I knew that thou wouldst do as thou must." The huge mouth of the Deku Tree opened wide. Zelda stepped into the darkness, the little fairy Navi following her.

The inside of the tree was surprisingly light. It was hallow, and emence within the living tree. Deku babas snapped iddly at each other, not yet noticing her presence. Zelda stepped forward, and sank. She looked down. She was standing on a thin web. Below her a torch was burning brightly.

"Who lights a torch in a tree?" she wondered out loud.

"Someone who doesn't care for the tree," replied Navi. Zelda nodded. She looked up. A branch extended out over the webbing.

Zelda bounced on the webbing for a moment. It moved up and down under her weight. SHe could feel the tention in it.

"Let's find something to break this webbing," Zelda said bravely. "I bet that whatever is killing the tree is down there somewhere."

  
  


**********

  
  


Zelda watched, fascinated, as the huge spider, Gohma, exploded into nothing wih the last blow of her sword. Navi shriek, and dove for cover inside Zelda's tunic.

"It wasn't that bad," Zelda protested. She was shaking, but she wasn't going to hide now that the danger was over. She had more intelligence then that.

A blue light appeared in the middle of the spider nest. Zelda stepped into it. She suddenly found herself outside the Deku Tree. Zelda put away her new sling shot with a flourish. She felt stronger, more alert, and heathier since her battle with the giant spider queen, which amazed her greatly.

Zelda looked up at the tree. It no longer felt evil, but it was still dying. Zelda began to fret. Had it not been enough? Had she done something wrong? As if it could read her thoughts, the tree began to speak.

"I was already perishing when thou arrived. It is not thy fault. I had to test thy courage. Thou didst not run in fear, which proves to me that thou art the Chosen One. Be a hero for thy people, be a hero for my people. I give thee one last gift."

A shimmering stone appeared in the air before her.

"It. . . be . . . the Spiritual Stone. . . . of Forest. . . . Find the. . . . others. . . . The Prince. . . . . will . . . know. . . . more . . . . ." Then the Great Deku Tree let out a final, violent shudder. It was still, and moved no more. Zelda felt overwelmed staring at the tree that had once been a thing of beauty. Now it was only dead wood, souless, empty. A mark of what would happen if she failed.

"I won't fail," Zelda whispered. "I can't let myself."

Zelda stepped forward, when the world came crashing down on her. An angry rain storm carriedd on around her. There was darkness everywhere. A great draw bridge lowered, and a horse with two riders came galloping out. The littler of the two riders was the Prince of Hyrule, she had no doubt. The other was a Sheikah woman. The Prince called out her name, and then she began falling into a swirling pit of darkness and evil thoughts.

A faint twinkling sound awoke Zelda.

"Are you okay?" It was Navi.

"I'm fine." Zelda looked up at the little white fairy. "I need to get out of here. There is only pain here, Navi. Let's go to the castle."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

  
  


Zelda heard feet, small feet, on the wooden bridge behind her. She turned to look.

"Saria!" Her best friend stood behind her, looking distressed. 

"You're leaving, aren't you? Why didn't you come to say goodbye?" 

"I thought you'd hate me, like everyone else," replied Zelda. Saria smiled sadly.

"I could never hate you, little sister." Zelda smiled too. She could feel tears prickling up in her eyes. 

Zelda threw her arms around the Kokiri girl. 

"Saria, I'm so afraid." Saria hugged her tightly.

"You don't need to be, Zelda. You have what it takes to save us all."

"I don't want to be a hero. I want to be a Kokiri, like you, and live in peace."

"With the Deku Tree gone, I'm afraid we won't be left in peace mush longer," whispered Saria. "You need to do this, Zelda. You and you alone can do this." 

Zelda looked up at Saria. She was right. She had to do this, for the Kokiri, for everyone who didn't stand a chance. 

"Thanks, Saria. I'm glad, even if the others hate me, that you are still my friend."

"We'll be friends forever, Zelda, I promise you." Saria took out something from her pouch. She gave it to Zelda. "This is my Ocarina. I want you to have it." 

"Really? But you take this everywhere with you!"

"Now, you can take a part of me with you wherever you go. Just play my song, like I taught you when you were little, and I'll talk to you." Saria hugged her tightly one last time. "Come and find me if you get any magic. I'll teach you a spell if I can."

"Thanks, Saria. Good- goodbye!" Zelda ran out, tears streaking down her face. 

"Goodbye, little sister."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Zelda arrived at the gates of castle town just as the sun was starting to set.

"In or out, girl. We've got to close these gates," called the soldier manning the draw bridge. Zelda ran inside. She didn't want to spend the night in the field. Zelda wasn't fond of the dark.

The market place was still busy, though some shops were closing up for the evening. 

"Wanna buy some milk?" called a girl from a concession stand. She was trying to get the adults to pay attention to her. "Fresh milk from Lon Lon ranch!" Zelda went over to the girl.

"How much?"

"Fifty Rupees," replied the girl. She looked relieved. Zelda handed the girl her money. "Thanks so much. You can keep the bottle. I've got plenty more." 

The girl was Zelda's age, maybe a year younger. She had flaming red hair. 

"Are you from the forest?" she asked, seeing Zelda's fairy.

"Yes," replied Zelda reluctantly. "How could you tell?"

"Besides the fact you have a fairy? And you are wearing funny clothes?" Zelda laughed. 

"I see your point."

"I'm Malon. What's your name, Fairy Girl?" Zelda laughed.

"I'm Zelda."

"Nice to meet you, Fairy Girl. I've gotta go."

Zelda helped the girl pack up her little booth.

"Where are your parents?" asked Malon. 

"Parents?"

Malon stared at her. "You don't know what parents are?" Zelda shook her head. "Aren't there any adults in the Forest?"

"Nope."

"Oh. . . . .." Malon looked very uncomfortable. "That's sad. You really don't have a mother and father?"

"I do, but I've never met them, or at least I don't remember them." Zelda shrugged. "What about you. Where are your parents?"

"My dad's delivering in the castle. He's been gone all day." She scowled. "He'd better hurry. I want to go home."

"The gate's closed," Zelda informed her. Malon's scowled deepened. 

"Great. Good one, dad."

Zelda waved goodbye to her new friend. She headed toward the castle. The castle gates were locked and guarded. 

"Great," sighed Zelda. "Navi, can you find a way around them?"

"I can do anything," replied Navi, flittering off. She began flashing a green colour.

"Vines! Perfect Navi!" Zelda climbed up the vines. 

Zelda snuck around slowly. She jumped down over the wall, and made her way through the Imperial Garden. 

"Hide, Navi. I don't want you to be seen."

"Alright," sighed the little fairy. 

It was odd, but Zelda felt very at home in the gardens of the palace. It was easy for her to avoid guards, as if she knew where they would be patrolling. She made it to the inner sanctuary of the Imperial gardens at the first light of day. A young boy with blond hair was playing with a little, ugly dog. 

"I knew you'd come. Did you bring the Kokiri Emerald with you?" Zelda stopped short. She was still in the bushes. How did he know?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

  
  


"I knew you'd come. Did you bring the Kokiri Emerald with you?" Zelda stopped short. She was still in the bushes. How did he know?

"I had a dream about you," he said. The young prince stood. He grinned. "You're cute. I like that green tunic." Zelda felt herself flush. Was the prince of Hyrule flirting with her?

"Thank you," she said uncertainly. His grin widened. 

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Zelda."

"That's a good name." He paused. "I wish to go get the Goron's Ruby, and help you." Zelda smiled.

"That would be nice. Do you know the Goron?"

"Of course. My father deals with Darunia, their chief, all the time," Prince Linkathan told her. 

"Will you be able to get away? I mean, palace life must be busy." 

"Anyone who can't make time for saving the world needs to get their priorities straight," he replied with a smile.

Zelda heard voices from the outer garden.

"Quick, hide in the bushes, over there!" ordered the prince. Zelda scurried into the bushes, and remained very still. She heard a woman's voice call out to the Prince.

"Linkathan!"

"I am here, Impa," he replied. 

A fierce looking woman came into the inner gardens, leading a tall man. Zelda could hardly breathe when she saw him. He radiated evil, and dark power.

"This is Ganondorf, king of the Gerudos, prince. He wished to see you."

"I have heard of your extraordinary skills in swordsmanship and archery," he said. His voice echoed with evil. "Who trained you, young prince?"

"Impa," he replied. "She is a wonderful instructor."

"Is that so?" asked Ganondorf haughtily. "Shiekah skills are nothing compared to the skills of Gerudo warriors." Zelda could feel anger radiating from Impa, the Shiekah woman. Zelda wished she could leave this place filled with so many negative emotions. 

Ganondorf left after Linkathan feigned tiredness. Zelda crawled out of the bushes. She knew that Impa was not their enemy. 

"Zelda, this is my attendant, and trainer, Impa," Link said. "Impa, this is Zelda. She's from the Forest." Impa's dark eyes stared down at Zelda, boring into her very soul.

"Do you think yourself a hero?" Impa asked darkly.

"What I think is of no consequence. It's what I do that is." A strange, almost-smile came to Impa's lips.

"This girl has fire in her spirits. I approve."

"Good. Impa, tell my father I am going out hunting tomorrow," Linkathan commanded.

"It is not safe while that Gerudo man is out and about," Impa said.

"I don't care. We need to do something."

"You need to keep an eye out in the palace," Impa replied. 

"That's your job, Impa." The Prince grinned. "I'll take Zelda down to the shooting range while you talk to my father." He turned to Zelda. "Do you have a bow?" Zelda shook her head.

  
  


"Just my slingshot," she replied. He laughed.

"A slingshot! That's just a child's toy. Come on, I'll teach you."

"Thanks," replied Zelda, feeling her face go red. 

The Prince grabbed her arm, and lead her into the castle through a small hidden door.

"Talk to my father, Impa! Or I'll go without his approval!" The young Prince grinned at her. Zelda found herself grinning back. 

Zelda was impressed by the archery range. It was huge. The targets were set at regular intervals going further and further back. There were many bows propped up against the far castle wall. The prince picked one up, tested it, and handed it to Zelda. 

"Archery is easy," he began. "You pull back, aim the arrow, and release." He demonstrated.

"I don't know about this, Prince Linkathan." 

He smiled and shook his head.

"First of all, I want you to call me Link. All those whom I call friends do. Secondly, you are holding it al wrong. Do it like this." He wrapped his arms around hers, guiding her arms with his. "Pull it back. Right, just like that. Perfect." Zelda pulled back and released the arrow. It hit just shy of the middle ring of the target she had aimed for. 

Link gave her his boyish smile.

"Try it again, on your own this time." Zelda nodded. She drew back the string as he had taught her. This time she hit the very edge of the target.

"Well done, Zelda!" She blushed at his praise. It felt so odd, being praised by a prince.

They practiced together for nearly an hour. Zelda was impressed by Link's skills. He was amazing with a bow. He could hit all but the farthest targets in the bull's-eye. She could only hit the closest two, but Link assured her that she was very good for a beginner. 

Impa returned then. She gave Zelda a dark look.

"Your father says you may go, Prince Linkanthan." She did not look pleased at this. She turned her eyes to Zelda. "I want your word that you will protect him."

"With my life," replied Zelda. 

"Good. He is all the hope we have." Zelda blinked, and in that time Impa disappeared.

Zelda felt Link's hand on her arm.

"Meet me at the bottom of Death Mountain Trail," he whispered. Zelda nodded. He handed her an envelope. "Give this to the guard. He'll open it up for you. I'll be there at dawn."

"See you later then, Link," Zelda said softly. She didn't want to leave.

"You can count on it." He grinned. "Now get going. You've got lots to do before dawn, including sleep." Zelda bid goodbye to the young prince. She hated to leave him. When she was with him, everything thing felt right. 


	5. Chapter 4

AN: I am of the belief there are no female Gorons, therefore I have made it so they do not understand the concepts of "female" and "sister".

  
  


Chapter 4:

  
  


Link was as good as his word. As a cucco crowed, signaling dawn, he appeared at the gates. Zelda had to fight to stifle a laugh. The prince looked funny in green forest garb that looked nearly identical to her Kokiri tunic outfit. All he was missing was the hat. He had combed his golden hair into several long spikes so that it looked messy as hers did. In fact, they looked almost related.

"So, what do you think, Zelda?" he asked, spreading his arms. She grinned. 

"Reminds me of home." She tucked the back of his shirt into the leather belt he wore at his waist. "There you go." 

The two of them started up the trail. There were many strange, jumping monsters, but Zelda had little trouble with Link by her side. She felt as if they were destined to fight together. She and Link managed to avoid all traps in their road. Navi would float between them, warning them of any immediate danger.

Link pulled her along a narrow cliff edge.

"The Goron city is this way," he told her. Zelda looked down at mountain side below. She felt as if she would be sick. "Don't look down," he urged, already much too late. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"Really?" she replied, not too sure why she was believing him.

"I promise. Come on, we're almost there."

The Goron City was a huge cavern that stretched down at least three stories. Gorons were curled up in balls all around her, loud snoring noises coming from them.

"Short or long way?" Link asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Short," replied Zelda without thinking. 

"Okay." Link vaulted over the nearest railing. Zelda ran forward. He waved to her from down below.

"Come on, Zelda! Now's not the time to start acting like a sensible girl!" Zelda stuck her tongue out at him.

Zelda climbed up onto the railing. She jumped down, and rolled forwards to avoid getting jarred by the impact. She stopped to pick up her hat. She grinned at Link.

"I'm not much of a girl," she admitted. "I love this kinda stuff."

"All the better. Gorons have no concept of females. Besides, if enough people think that you're a guy, I bet Ganondorf will think that you are me." Link smiled. "You don't mind being my 'brother in arms' for today, do you?"

"No," she replied, pulling on her hat. 

Link led her to a soft mat. He pulled out a flute, and began to play. The sweet music filled the air. Zelda felt comforted by it, and she somehow knew she had heard it before, long ago. The door opened, pulling Zelda from her thoughts. She looked at Link. He strolled in, completely sure of himself. Zelda nervously followed him.

Zelda stayed a step behind Link, hidden in the darkness. All the light came from a single torch.

"Darunia," called Link. 

"Little Link," cried an excited, booming voice. "You are not so little now!" 

"I'm growing up, Darunia," Link replied with a grin. The great Goron swept Link up into his arms. "Easy, Darunia! I come on business!"

"Hmm. Brotherhood before business, Link. Who are you hiding in the shadows. And why wear you such funny clothes?"

"This is my brother in arms, Zeld. He comes from the Kokiri forest." Zelda stepped into the light, Navi following a short distance behind her.

"Ah. A fairy boy. Yes. That it does explain." The great Goron held out his hand. Zelda shook it, and he shook her. Link let out a laugh.

Link drew the Goron chief aside.

"What do you think, Navi?" Zelda asked quietly.

"I think Link's a bad influence on you," replied the fairy.

"Naw." Zelda gave a little laugh. "I think he's fun."

"Precisely."

Zelda swatted at her fairy. Link returned, looking grim.

"Come on," he whispered. Zelda frowned, but followed him back out to the cliff.

"What wrong?"

"The Gorons are starving. They can't give us the Goron Ruby until they have enough food, or they'll die. Some one's already offered to clear out the Dorongo Cavern, where all their food is."

"Lemme guess. Ganondorf, right?" Link nodded.

"How'd you know?"

"He's evil. I'm willing to be he placed whatever monsters are terrorizing the poor Gorons in the Doronga cavern."

"You'd bet right," replied Link. He threw a pebble over the edge. "I don't trust that Gerudo man. We need to do something."

"We should clear out the cavern," Zelda said. "Then Ganondorf would have nothing to hold over their heads." 

Link grinned. 

"A girl after my own heart. Come on, let's go!" Navi made a protesting noise, but Zelda ignored her. This could be fun!


	6. Chapter 5

AN: I know that the Gorons are talking funny, but I think they sound flat in the video game.

  
  


Chapter 5

  
  
  
  


"It's way too hot in here," Zelda said, tugging at the collar of her tunic. Sweat was running down her back, tickling her. The door slammed shut behind them. Link went pale.

"This must be where the King Dorongo is!" he cried. "Look at the lava!" The head of Dorongo poked out of the hot lava. It seemed to be grinning at them. 

"Navi, do you know its weakness?"

"Blow it up," piped the fairy. 

Link thrust his bomb bag at Zelda.

"I'll get it with the bomb flowers. You get it with these." Zelda nodded. Link and her spread apart to different corners of the room, and waited for the great beast to haul itself out of the lava.

The terrible monster came out with a roar, breathing fire at Zelda. She rolled out of the way. 

"Come and get me, you great big lug!" Link yelled at it. The lumbering monster turned and went after Link. Zelda tried to roll out of the way of the tail of the beast, but she was thrown backward into the wall. She cried out in pain.

The giant beast curled up into a ball and began rolling around.

"Link! Get out of the way!" Zelda cried, staggering to her feet. She was too late. The great beast knocked into Link, sending him, too, flying into the wall. He slumped to the ground, and didn't get up.

"Link! No!"

The great beast was thunking toward her. Zelda sprinted toward her fallen friend, her body crying out in protest. 

"Link get up!" Zelda screamed. She looked back. The great beast was drawing in another deep breath, getting ready to attack them with it's deadly fire. Zelda hurled a bomb at it, hoping that the bomb would drive the awful creature back. 

The Dorongo swallowed the bomb. It went off inside the Dorongo. The great beast went wild in pain. It curled up into a ball and began running into everything. Rocks began to fall from the ceiling. Zelda threw herself over the prince.

"I can't let him die," she thought. 

There was silence. Zelda looked up. The lava pit had cooled, and hardened. The Dorongo's skull poked out of the lava, grinning as only a skull can. A blue light shone from the center of the room. Zelda felt something inside her grow, and change. Her body nolonger hurt. She got off the Price.

Navi began flittering around her.

"Link, Link," whispered Zelda, shaking the unconscious prince. He didn't respond. Blood was soaking into his green tunic. "Navi, he's dying!" Tears welled up in Zelda's eyes, but she forced them back down. She found the milk she had bought from Malon. She knew that milk had healing properties.

Zelda tilted the prince's head onto her lap.

"Drink," she urged, giving him some of the milk. "Please, oh please, Link, drink it." Miraculously, he swallowed. Link grabbed her hand, squeezing painfully. He began to shake, as if he was in terrible pain.

Link opened his eyes.

"Zelda?" he whispered hoarsely. 

"Sh," she replied, stroking his soft blond hair. It was stained with his blood. "You're alright now." 

"You saved me," he said in amazement.

"Of course I did. What else would I do?"

"I'm the guy. I'm supposed to be the hero, not you."

"Are you complaining?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

"Not at all. I like being alive much more then I think I'd like being dead."

Link sat up. His colour had returned to normal. He lifted her hand to his lips, and kissed it ever so lightly. Zelda's whole arm began to tingle.

"Thank you," he whispered. Zelda blushed. 

"You would have done the same."

"True." He stood, and brushed his hands off on his pants. He was covered with black soot. So was she. "Let's go, Zelda. I bet the Gorons will be happy." 

Zelda held out the bomb bag.

"Keep it," Link said, pushing it back to her. "You saved my life. It is the very least I can do." He stepped into the blue light. Zelda clutched the bamb bag as if it were one of the precious stones, then she followed him into the light.

The two of them reappeared just outside Dorongo Cavern. Strange rocks were rolling up hill toward them. Zelda drew her sword. 

"Relax." Link pushed her sword arm down. "It's just the Gorons. The middle one is Darunia." Sure enough, when the three Gorons stopped rolling, the middle one was Darunia.

Darunia's eyes traveled between the two of them, finally resting on Link.

"An adventure you were having," he said accusingly. "Felt the tremor you created, we did."

"It wasn't me," Link replied. Zelda heard a note of pride in his voice. "It was my brother in arms, Zelda." Darunia turned his gaze back to her.

"Truly?"

"Truly."

The Goron let out a great belly laugh that seemed to shake the mountain.

"Surprised am I, Little Link." He scooped Zelda up into a hug before she could stop him. "Forever will you be known as Brother Zelda, for saving the Goron people!" He set Zelda down. "Take this as a token of brotherhood." Zelda grinned, and took the sacred Goron Ruby from Darunia.

"Thank you, Darunia," she breathed. 

"You are welcome, brother Zelda." He held his arms out in open invitation. "Supper would like you two?"

Link grimaced.

"No thank you, Darunia. I must get back, before my father wonders what I've been doing." He pulled Zelda along up a cliff trail.

"Bye!" Zelda called, waving.

"Good luck, little brothers!" Darunia replied. 

Zelda followed Link up the trail. She was ready for an attack. None came.

"I want to take you to see the Great Fairy," Link whispered. Zelda wasn't sure why he was whispering, but she nodded. "Good. It's dangerous up ahead. The slightest noise could provoke an avalanche, so until we get to safety, not a peep, got it?" Zelda nodded again. "Good. Come on, then."

They reached the top of the mountain without much difficulty. Link blew up a hole covered by a boulder. 

"In there is the Great Fairy. She may grant you magic power, if she deems you worthy."

"Magic?" repeated Zelda hopefully. 

"Magic." He started in. The fine hairs at the back of Zelda's neck rose.

"Link, I don't mean to alarm you, but I think we're being watched."

  
  
  
  


AN: Bwa ha ha, yes, I know it's a cliff hanger, but I am evil, and I love them! Bwa ha haaaa! 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

  
  
  
  


Zelda drew her sword, and forced Link behind her. Impa stepped out of the shadows. Her penetrating gaze lingered on Zelda.

"I see I misjudged you. Perhaps you are a worthy protector after all." Zelda sheathed her sword. Impa turned to the prince.

"Your father is beginning to wonder about you, prince. Best clean yourself up and return."

"Just a moment, Impa," replied Link.

Link drew Zelda aside.

"I don't think that I will be able to help you get the last spiritual stone. I doubt I can convince my father to let me leave again tomorrow." Zelda nodded grimly.

"I'll miss having your help."

"No you won't. I nearly got us both killed in there. You'll do much better on your own." He pulled out a flute. "Do you have an instrument?" 

"My Ocarina," replied Zelda, pulling it out of her pack.

"Perfect." Link grinned. "Play this song to get into Zora's Domain. It is called the Royal Lullaby." 

Zelda listened to him play it twice. She repeated it flawlessly. The music made her tingle, and stirred up a long berried feeling within her. She heard a beautiful voice asking if she was a girl or a boy. Zelda knew that it was her mother that she heard between the notes of the very familiar melody.

Link smiled. He removed the gloves he wore.

"These will let you pick up bomb flowers. Keep them and my bomb bag. They'll help you more then me." Zelda smiled, and pulled on the gloves.

"Thank you, Link."

"No, thank you. You may be the key to saving our kingdom from that evil Gerudo man. You and I, Zelda, we'll be a team forever." Zelda hugged the prince tightly.

"You be careful if that Gerudo man comes back," she whispered fiercely. "I want you to run. Don't try and be courageous for this fight. I will break every bone in your body if you get yourself killed." Link grinned.

"I'll try not to get myself killed then. Good luck, Zelda."

Link left, heading down the hill, leaving her alone with the Shiekah woman.

"Come with me," ordered Impa, heading into the Fairy Fountain. Zelda followed, not quite sure why, except perhaps that the Shiekah could probably tear her into little pieces if she so chose.

The Fair Fountain was beautiful. Zelda heard little voices that sounded like the laughter of tiny children. Quiet, tinkling music reached her ears. It sounded vaguely like the Royal Lullaby. On the stone was a golden triforce symbol, the crest of the royal family. Zelda stepped on it and began to play the Royal Lullaby.

A high, almost terrible laughter filled the air. Out of the water rose a Great Fairy, with long pink hair and a frightening face. Zelda had pictured something much more beautiful to be the Great Fairy.

"I am the Great Fairy of Magic,"she announced. "Welcome, Zelda. Do you desire magic?"

"Yes, Great Fairy," replied Zelda, bowing low. The Great Fairy let out a laugh that reminded Zelda of shattering glass. 

"It is yours, young hope. If you ever tire of your quest, come to me, and I shall sooth you. Save your Kingdom." The Great Fairy exploded into bubbles of light. Some of the bubble wrapped around Zelda. She stumbled backward, her head spinning. She could feel the power seeping into her body. Zelda had to sit, the power coursing through her was almost too much to bear.

When Zelda stood, Impa was gone. Zelda had not seen the Shiekah leaving, but she wasn't surprised. Impa had snuck up on them enough for Zelda to know that there was more to her then what first appeared.

  
  


************************************************************************

  
  


Zelda returned to the forest. She was feeling very home sick. 

"So you didn't leave after all," obseved Mido, frowning at her. Navi shot foreward to harrass him, but Zelda caught Navi's wing.

"It's not worth it, Navi. We've got more important things to do right now."

"Alright, Zelda," sighed Navi in her bell-like voice. 

"Thanks, Navi. You really are a friend."

Zelda headed to the sacred meadow where she was sure Saria would be. She could hear Saria singing even from inside the lost woods. Zelda felt good listening to the music. It made her feel calmer. Saria had always been the one to comfort her when she hurt herself, or play with her when the others had shunned her. Saria was Zelda's best friend. They would do anything for each other.

Zelda saw Saria sitting on the tree stump in the middle of the sacred meadow.

"Zelda!" she cried happily. Saria ran forward and hugged her. "You're alright."

"I'm more then alright," replied Zelda, grinning. "Watch!" She concentrated, and her sword began to glow. Zelda unleashed the burst of magic, spinning about. Saria clapped her hands together and gave a little gasp.

"You've got magic little sister! I'm so proud of you!" Saria hugged her again, even tighter this time.

Saria took Zelda's hand.

"Close you eyes, Zelda. I will teach you an old Kokiri trick, Climbers Ivy." Zelda did as Saria asked. Pictures filled her mind. She did not fully understand the pictures, but she could now understand how the spell worked.

"Climbers Ivy!" she cried, her hands pointed in a fan position at the wall. Out of her hands shot six thick vines. The vines entwined with each other and snaked up the wall. They created the perfect surface for climbing.

"Wow," whispered Zelda. "How long does that last?"

"A long while," replied Saria. "Unless they're put in a place vines couln't normally live in. Then only about ten minutes."

Zelda stood.

"I really have to get going Saria," Zelda said. "I need to get the last stone."

"Good luck, little sister, thou I doubt you'll need it."

"Thanks Saria. I'll do you proud, sister."

"You always have, Zelda."

  
  


AN: Sorry to disappoint, but this chapter's not a cliffhanger..... oh well, no one's perfect, eh?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
  
Navi flittered closer to her ear.  
"Someone's following you," she told Zelda. Zelda grimmaced.  
"For how long?" she asked, hoping that she could not be heard over the roar of the raging Zora river.  
"Since we passed the cucco," replied Navi.   
"Thanks Navi."  
Zelda pulled herself up onto the cliff edge. She dropped into the shallow stream, hiding behind a huge rock. She heard something come closer, metal clinking persistently against metal. She dared to peak out from her hiding place. A Hylian soldier came toward her. His armour was stained with rust. His unkept beard stuck out from under his helmet.   
"Are you here?" he called, looking around. "Zelda, please come out!" Zelda looked at her fairy.  
"Who is he?" she whispered.   
"Don't know," her fairy replied, her voice a soft twinkle.   
"He's not going to hurt us," Zelda decided after stairing at the man. "He is good. I can feel it."  
"Be careful, Zelda," her tiny friend warned.  
"Aren't I always?"  
"No." Zelda tried not to laugh at this.  
The man turned to leave.  
"I'm here," Zelda called. The man turned back. He took off his helmet. He seemed surprisingly young to Zelda, maybe only fifteen years or so older then she was.  
"Zelda," the word played across hiss lips with his smile. "So it was worth it."  
"What?" she replied, tilting her head.  
"We aren't free to talk here," the man told her softly. "Come with me. There's a fairy fountain not far from here."  
Zelda followed after the young man, wondering how the scruffy man knew her name. Instinct told her that he wished her no harm. She could feel almost a sense of. . . . pride? Why did he seem so proud of her? Zelda was bursting to find out.  
Soft fairy voices drifted in the air. The man pulled out a lyre, wooden, age worn. He played the Royal Lulluabye.  
"Impa has been my only contact with the outside world," he told her. "For more then elevin years, Impa is all the friend I've had. She told me she had met a young girl named Zelda, who had her own fairy. Kokiri cannot venture out of the forest. You must be Hylian. You bear a Hylian name." He smiled fondly at her. "I could hardly believe it, but Impa would never lie. If only she knew what I know. . . ."  
"What do you know?" asked Zelda, feeling slightly confused. "And who are you?"   
"For give my lack of social graces!" he exclaimed. "I'm Dyrak, former Hylian soldier." He paused, and staired into her eyes. "I am the one who brought you to the forest."  
Navi let out a wild exclamation in Fairy. Zelda could not translate, but she could guess the meaning.  
"Are you my father then?" Zelda asked. The moment the words were out of her mouth she knew that he was not.  
"No. Your father would have done away with you, in favour of a more desireable heir."   
"Hier?" Zelda repeated. "The one to take his place?"  
"The one to take his place on the throne." Zelda blinked.  
"The King of Hyrule is my. . . ." Zelda stared at the man. "It just can't be!"  
"It is," he replied softly, pulling out a small, lace hankerchief. "This belonged to your mother. Impa had said it belonged to the true hier, not that foundling. So she gave it to me, told me to bury it with the princess. But I held on to it. Impa thought you had been killed before being placed in the casket that was to be you coffin. Only I knew better. I never dared to correct her, in case you never left the forest, so I held on to this. It belongs to you, Princess Zelda."  
"Me? Princess of all Hyrule?"  
"Yes."  
"Link-" she caught herself. "Linkathan's a foundling? But he looks so much like the picture of the old queen!" Dyrak went to his knee.  
"You've been in the castle? That's very dangerous, Zelda."  
"The king would not have known me."  
"He would have if he had seen you. You are the picture of your mother. I'm surprised Impa did not see it.... And you have a birth mark on your right foot, a crown shaped brown spot. He would have known then. . . ."  
Zelda went over to the cool water of the Fairy fountain, and splashed her face with it. All of this seemed impossible, yet it made a wierd kind of sense. . . .   
"Thank you, Dyrak. Without you I would have never known, or even suspected the truth."  
"Any time, young princess. Now, go on and save your kingdom." Zelda smiled at this.  
"I think I will. Goodbye, Dyrak. I hope I'll see you again."  
  
  
AN: this is not the original chapter, for those who are aware of that. I lost many chapters to the computer (I'm not sure how! ARGGGGG!) Any way, I hope to have my problems straightened out soon. Keep up those R&R's! 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Zelda's arms were aching. She had reached the entrance to the Zora's Domain, but she could not figure out how to get in. A waterfall cascaded over the entrance. Zelda knew the force of the water would knock her down.  
"Hey, Zelda, over here!" called Navi. "The Royal Crest!"  
Zelda hurried over. Sure enough, in the ground was a golden trifroce on the stone. Zelda took out an Ocarina, and began to play the royal lullabye that Link had taught her. The ground shook a little, and the water stopped. Zelda grinned.   
"Thanks, Link," she whispered.  
Zelda's eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness. She could smell fresh water, and hear the trickling of water bouncing through the cavern. She followed a steep, winding path. It lead her to a Zora over looking the underground lake that took up vast amounts of space.  
"Can you tell me the way to the King Zora?" Zelda asked. The Zora blinked at her.  
"Only if you prove your worth. Dive for these rupees. If you get all five, I'll give you a prize and tell you where the King's chamber lies. There is no garuantee he'll listen to you, Hylian, but if you wish to find him . . . ."   
Zelda looked over the edge. It wasn't that far down.  
"Alright. I'm ready."   
"You have thirty seconds." The Zora hurled the rupees into the water. "GO!"   
Zelda dove gracefully into the water, gathering up the first two as she touched the bottom of the cold water. She searched frantically for the other three, and swam as quickly as she could. She gathered the third, then the fourth.   
"Ten seconds!" yelled the Zora from above. Zelda kicked as hard as she could, and came up with the last rupee just as the Zora yelled out "Time!"  
Zelda looked up.  
"Well done. Come on up, Hylian! your prize is waiting for you!" Zelda found a spot in the water that she could touch.  
"Green Ivy," she whispered. Out of her hands shot three long vines. The vines attached themselves to the ceiling above the Zora's head. Zelda shimmied up the vine like a rope, using the rock cliff face for balance. She pulled herself up to the ledge, soaking wet, but feeling refreshed.  
The Zora gave her a smile.  
"As promised, your gift." He handed her something shiney. It fused to her skin on contact, a small blue patch on her right wrist. "This will let you dive better. The King's Chamber is that way."  
"Thank you."  
Zelda found the king without difficulty. He didn't look like the other Zoras. He was heavy set, and was at least five times the width and height of the other Zoras. He did not look up at her as she came in, but mumbled over and over, "Ruto, Ruto, come back. . . ." in a mournful voice. Zelda called up to him, and tried talking, but the King would have nothing to do with her.  
Feeling cheeted, Zelda jumped into the clear water. It felt good, refreshing, distracting.  
"Look, under the water! It's a passage!" Zelda swam around, looking at it. "Can you get there?" asked Navi. Zelda made a face.  
"I can try," she replied, taking a deep breath. She opened up her pocket. "Get in, Navi. I wouldn't want to lose you, after all."  
Zelda resurfaced at Lake Hylia. Her lungs burned with want of air. She swam to the nearest shore, and sat in the sand. Navi fluttered out, and began looking at things. Navi disappeared under the water.  
"There's a bottle under the water, Zelda," Navi said. "Go get it!" Zelda heaved a sigh. She treaded water, until she was right above the wayward bottle. She took another deep breath, and dove for it. She missed it the first time, but got it on the second try.  
Once again, Zelda sat on the shore. She was starting to feel grumpy. She had not had a proper sleep lately, and now she was wet and cold. She pulled the letter out of the bottle.  
"Oh, look, more good news," Zelda sighed. "Please, help me. I am trapped inside Lord Jabu-Jabu." Zelda read aloud. "Please don't tell my father. Signed Ruto, princess of the Zora."  
Zelda shoved the letter back in the bottle.  
"Come on, Navi, back in the pocket you go. I've got a princess to save. Hey, I've already saved a prince. What's a princess too."  
"Calm down, Zelda," Navi said. "You're getting worked up over nothing."  
"You call this nothing?" Zelda asked. "I've been asked to save the world!"  
"Yes. Not many get that chance. You can do this, Zelda. Don't lose your confidance now."  
"Alright, Navi, you win."  
"I always do," replied the fairy haughtily as she floated into Zelda's pocket. "Let's go!"  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Zelda let out a frustrated sigh. She kicked the lip of the giant fish.  
"Lemme in, you great beast!"  
"I don't think that's going to work," Navi said.   
"I know," Zelda replied brokenly. "I'm out of ideas. Stupid fish girl."  
Zelda looked up in surprise. Fish girl! That was it! She ran to the small pool of fresh water near the entrance to the Zora's Domain. She scooped a fish up into her empty bottle, and went over to Jabu-Jabu. The giant fish opened it's mouth as Zelda dumped the fish just outside it's lips. Zelda was sucked in by the massive wing the fish created.  
Zelda looked around in awe. She could feel the fish's life force beating bebeath her feet, pulsing steadily, but too slowly. Zelda put her hand on the wall. She could feel evil flowing in the fish, slowly choking off his will to live.   
"I won't let you die," Zelda promised. "I won't fail like I did with the Deku Tree."  
Zelda ducked out of the way of some electric jelly things that floated around inside Jabu-Jabu. She made her way into the main part of the fish. The ground was full of holes. Off near one hole was Princess Ruto, calmly taking in her surroundings.  
"Princess Ruto!" called Zelda. The Zora princess looked up.  
"What do you want, Hylian?" she asked, contempt seething in her voice.  
"I've come to rescue you," Zelda replied.   
"Can you even lift a sword?" asked the princess haughtily. Zelda drew hers. "That's no sword. That's a glorified knife."  
"None the less," Zelda said, her controle on her temper begining to slip. "I have come to rescue you.."  
"I've got news for you, Hylian. I've played inside Lord Jabu-Jabu since I was a hatchling. I'm in no danger here."  
"But your letter. . . ." The Zora fixed her hard gaze on Zelda.  
"I sent no letter, and I certainly need no help from a Hylian who knows nothing of our ways." She turned away, and stormed off.   
Zelda sighed, and looked up at VNavi.  
"Now what?" she asked the fairy. She heard a scream. Zelda saw Ruto's head disappear into a hole. She heaved a very heavy sigh, and jumped down the hole after the brat of a princess.  
The Zora girl stared at her as she stood and brushed herself off.  
"You're really that concerned? Alright then." The Zora princess sat down. "I'm not leaving until I find my mother's stone. You can carry me around while we look."  
"Carry you? Excuse me, princess, but now who's dreaming? I'll carry you," Zelda continued, "but if I carry you I'll pay no attention to your advice. I only carry around babies. So unless you want to be treated as such, I sugest you get up and walk. You have two legs. Use them."  
Ruto opened her mouth as if to protest. She looked Zelda up and down. She stood, and gave Zelda a smile. Zelda could see a new-found respect in the Zora's eyes.  
"You win, Hylian."  
"It's Zelda." She held her hand out for the princess to shake. Ruto smiled.  
"Zelda then," she replied, giving Zelda's hand a hearty shake.  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
Zelda grinned.  
"There! On the ledge!" Zelda pointed to the blue stone. "The spiritual stone."  
"My mother's stone!" excalimed the excited Zora princess. She ran forward. A cold flash of fear settled over Zelda. She ran hard, and jumped onto the ledge at the same time as the Zora princess.  
Both of them soon found the plateform they were on begin to shake. Zelda dropped to her knees to keep from falling off. The plateform raised up a level, trapping them both.  
"Great," sighed Zelda. "Now what?"  
Zelda wished she knew a swear word as giant jelly fish rose out of the ground. It had twelve tentacles that crackled with lightning. On it's head was a red jewel that crackled with power.  
"In the corner now, Ruto! Protect the Stone!" Ruto didn't need to be told twice. She hid behind a large flap of flesh. "Navi, what's this thing's weak points?"  
"On it's head, that jewel!" replied Navi, flittering near, easily avoiding the tentacles.  
"Thanks," replied Zelda, pulling out her sling shot. She shot the thing twice, hitting the red jewel each time, but doing nothing. The giant jelly smashed her into the wall with his tentacles. Electricity coursed through Zelda's body. She hurt all over.  
"Green Ivy!' Zelda cried, unleashing her magic. The vines wrapped around the jelly fish. Zelda held onto the vines tightly, and tried to attack it at the same time. She dropped the vines, and the jelly went free.   
Zelda rolled out of the way of another attack.  
"There's got to be a way to do this," she thought. She hit the wall as she dove out of the way.  
"Of course, that's it! Ruto, I need your help!" She rolled behind the flap where Ruto hid.  
"What can I do, Zelda?" she asked.   
"Take this sword. I'm going to make vines on the ceiling above the jelly fish. When I hold the thing in place with more vines, I want you to drop on it from above, got it?"  
"Um, sure?" replied the princess uncertainly.   
"Good. You'll be fine." Zelda made vines crawl up the wall, and spread over the whole ceiling. The she ran back into the open.  
"Hey, fishy, fishy fishy!" she yelled at the huge jelly fish. "I'm over here!"  
She unleashed her ivy when she saw that Ruto was in possition.  
"Now, Ruto!" she yelled. "Come on!" Ruto dropped down onto the thing's head, and pluged Zelda's sword into it. A violent explosion wripped through the room. The jelly fish melted into nothing.  
Zelda ran to Ruto's side. The Zora princess looked fine. A blue portal opened up near them. Zelda felt stronger. Her woulds closed over, much to her great surprise.  
"My stone!" Ruto cried. She ran and picked it up.   
"We did it, Ruto," said Zelda with a smile.  
"You did it, Zelda. That thing would have killed me if I had been alone. Thank you."  
The two girls stepped into the blue light together. Zelda blinked in the sudden bright light.  
"Zelda, take this," aid Ruto, handing her the Stone. "I don't need it. You saved my life, and saved Lord Jabu-Jabu as well. I can feel him getting better."  
"Thank you, Ruto. How did you know I wanted this?"  
"I don't know, Zelda. It just feels right. With this, you will forevr be my sister. Our two peoples will always be conected between us."  
"I'm honoured," Zelda said. "Thank you, Ruto."  
"Come visit me again!" Ruto urged. She swam off without another word, leaving Zelda all alone. 


	10. Chapter 9

  
  


Chapter 9   
  


Zelda could not wait to show Link the third Stone. She had done it! Now they could stop that evil man before he did more damage! There was no way Ganondorf would win now! 

Her good mood faded as she drew closer to the castle. The air was stiffling hot, almost oppressive. Dark clouds filled the sky, and the sun dropped off the horrizon. She could feel something in the air. She looked at the castle. The torches were not lit, as was the usual. A faint trace of smoke drifted to her, and she suddenly felt sick. 

The draw bridge dropped just as Zelda reached it. She jumped back out of the way. Out of the castle galloped two riders on a white horse. Zelda saw that one of them was Link. He threw something at her. It bounced into the moat. Then they were gone, Impa and Link, off toward the mountains. 

The air became charged with evil. Zelda stared in horror as a second rider emerged from the city. He rode a black stallion with flaming red eyes. It was the Gerudo man, Ganondorf. He looked down at her, a smirk on his face. 

"Tell me where they went, boy." Zelda said nothing. She drew her sword in response. Ganondorf laughed. It was a terrible sound that shook her very core. 

"You are going to challenge me?" he laughed. "Boy, you do not know who you are dealing with." He raised his hand. Zelda realized too late that he was going to use magic against her. She tried to dive out of the way, but his blast hit her, sending her flying. She landed face first in the mud, hard rain pouring down on her. She could not move. Thunder sounded as the man laughed once more. Then he took off toward the west.   
  


As sun's first rays pierced the clouds, Zelda managed to limp toward the moat. She could see the thing that Link had thrown. It looked like a blue Ocarina. Zelda knelt at the edge of the moat. She caught a glimpse of her own reflection. No wonder Ganondorf had thought she was a boy. Her clothes were in tatters, covered in ash. Her hair was singed, sticking up at odd angles. Her face was dirty. She did not look like a girl. Girls wore dresses, not pants, like Malon. Zelda looked like she could have easily been Link, when he had worn the Kokiri clothes. 

Zelda dove into the cool water. She felt it wash the dirt from her face and clothes. She grabbed the blue ocarina, and came up for a breath. 

Suddenly, Zelda found herself standing in the temple of time. White mist obscured her vision. Standing before an alter stood Link, holding the same Ocarina she did. 

"Zelda," he said softly, "if you hold this Ocarina then I have been forced to flee. You told me that I should run if Ganondorf come back. He is attacking the catle now. So I intrust to you this Ocarina, the Ocarina of Time, the treasure of the Royal family. ganondorf will not have this. Zelda, you must pull the Master Sword from it's resting place. Play this song at the Door of Time. It is the Song of Time." 

He raised the Ocarina to his lips, and began to play. Zelda copied the notes, playing the sweet melody. 

"Remember, Zelda, I will always be your friend. Hold on to these keys. I know you can do it."Zelda suddenly found herself on the drawbridge. She tucked the precious Ocarina into her pack, and headed to the Temple of Time.   
  


The Temple was just as she had seen in the vision. The cieling was high, and the sound of her footsteps echoed around in the huge cavern. She stopped in front of the alter she had seen in the vision. The three Spiritual Stones began to vibrate. They rose out of her bag, and settled in the proper places on the alter. Zelda followed her instincts. She lifted the Ocarina to her lips, and played the Song of Time. Before her a huge stone disappeared, revealing another chamber. 

The chamber seemed to be the same as the rest of the building. In the middle of the chamber there was a pedestal, with a sword protruding from it. 

"That's the Master Sword!" Navi exclaimed. Zelda felt her breath quicken. She went up to the Sword, and wrapped her hands around the hilt. She was hit with a feeling of foreboding. Something felt wrong, but she pulled the sword. 

Something was wrong. Her vision exploded with light. Pain coursed through her body. She felt weak. A voice came to her. 

"Foolish Prince! I knew it was you. But you are not the hero, Prince. Thank you for giving me my triumph!" He laughed, and only then did Zelda know who it was. Ganondorf's laughter echoed in her mind as she slipped into darkness. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:   
  


"Wake up," said a soft voice. 

Zelda blinked. She looked around. 

"Where am I?" she asked. Her voice sounded strange. 

"You are in the Sacred Realm, Zelda," replied the voice. It was an old man, his face round, friendly. 

"Am I dead?" she whispered. 

"No, child. However, brace yourself." 

"Zelda!" Navi suddenly came out from her pocket. "Zelda you're all grown up!" 

She looked down at herself. She still wore a similar outfit, but her legs were long. She was tall. Her hair was in a tight braid. She had the body of a young woman. 

"What happened to me?" she demanded. 

"Time, my dear. Seven years have gone by. Ganondorf has the Triforce." Zelda flinched. She could feel her eyes tearing up. 

"Then it's over." 

"Not quite. There is still hope. It rests within you, and in Linkathan." Zelda looked up at him. 

"Me? I'm just a girl." 

"You are not just a girl. You hold the power of the Triforce of Wisdom, you are the Sage of Time, our leader, and are no longer a girl." 

Zelda looked up at Navi. Navi fluttered, and sat on her hand. 

"Tell me what I must do," she commanded. The old man smiled. 

"You must protect him. But not as you are." He raised his hands above his head. 

"I Rauru, Sage of Light, call on the powers of Light! Grant the Sage of Time the ability to change her shape between her true form, and the form of a Sheikah male!" Zelda felt suddenly tingly. 

Rauru stepped out of his pillar of light. 

"My power dwindles, even now. I cannot hold Ganondorf out of the Chamber of Sages alone much longer. Linkathan is going to liberate the other five Temples. Help him." He pulled out a harp. 

"This is the Minuet of the Forest. Play it to transport yourself to the Forest Temple. Teach it to Link once he reached the Forest Temple." 

"I will," Zelda promised. 

"Good. One more thing. You must never transform in front of Linkathan. That would make the powers of the two Triforce parts within the two of you revibrate, and Ganondorf would find you in a matter of of moments. No where is safe, except Temples which have been freed, and even then your Triforce pieces will still reveal you to him." 

"Then I won't transform before him," Zelda replied softly. 

"Fair thee well, Sage of Time, Zelda, good luck." 

Zelda blinked, and the Chamber of Sages disappeared. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11   
  


Zelda found herself standing in the Temple of Time. Behind her, the pedestal of Time, where the Master Sword had once been, stood empty. 

"There's someone very near," Navi told her. Zelda nodded. She held up her hand. 

"Transform," she whispered. Her body began to change. She felt so odd. She soon stood a head taller then she had been. Her hair was under a turban. She wore black gloves and a black body suit. Her muscles were suddenly very impressive. The triforce symbol was on each glove. A sword marked with the emblem of the Shiekahs, the Eye of Truth, appeared in her hands. 

Zelda walked slowly into the main part of the Temple of Time. She was surprised that her feet made no sound as she walked across the stone floor. Everything seemed the same. The three Stones sat in the altar they had been in when Zelda had first tried to pull the sword. Knelt at the altar was Linkathan, dressed in a green Kokiri-like shirt. He held the Master Sword, and had a Hylian shield. He, too, was all grown up! 

Link looked up in surprise. 

"Who are you?" he demanded, drawing his sword. "Why have you invaded the Temple of Time?" 

"I am Shiek," Zelda told him. The sound of her voice had become distintly male. "I am Shiekah, and welcomed everywhere. I invade nothing." Link narrowed his eyes. 

"What do you want?" 

"I want you to go to the Forest Temple." 

Link stood, his sword stil out in position to strike. 

"I am not your enemy, Link," Zelda said. "I want to bring peace to Hyrule the same as you. Go, quickly! The five Sages need your help, Hero of Time." 

He looked her over. 

"You can't be a Shiekah. Impa told me she was the last." 

"Impa was wrong. I am a Shiekah. You are waisting time. Go now." 

"As you wish. There is something very familiar about you." He gave her another odd look, as if trying to see who she trully was. "We will meet again, and then we will have a very long conversation." 

"As you wish, prince." 

"Don't call me prince. I'm not supposed to be alive. I'm Link, plain and simple." 

"Alright, Link," she replied with a hint of a smile. 

Link left the Temple of Time. Zelda felt very alone. Navi suddenly appeared, and sat on her shoulder. 

"Are you okay?" Navi asked. Zelda nodded slowly. 

"I guess, Navi. This is just going to take some getting used to." She watched the door swing back and forth. "I wish I could tell him. . . ." 

********************************************************************************   
  


Zelda was shaken. The Kokiri forest was filled with monster. The Kokiri themselves had retreated into their homes. As Shiek, Zelda had killed many of the monsters, but for everyone she killed another sprouted. When she caught sight of Link entering the forest she pulled out her Ocarina. To her surprise, her Ocarina had become a golden lyre. She played the Minuet of the Forest with ease, and teleported to the entrance. 

Zelda sat on Saria's tree stump. She could almost feel her old friend's presence. The Sacred Meadow seemed empty without her presence. She missed Saria, but she doubted that even her "big sister" would recognize her. She knew there was no chance she'd be recognized in her Shiek form, the form she currently held, but she doubted Saria would recognize her in her true form either. 

Zelda stood when she heard the huge monster at the bottom of the steps leading to entrance of the temple fall. She smiled thinly. He was here. Zelda pulled out her Ocarina/Lyre and waited for him. 

Link saw her standing there. His face creased with a frown. 

"You again. Are you stalking me?" 

"I am protecting you, Hero of Time," she replied in her male voice. It was still eery to here a man's voice say everything she said. 

"I don't need protection, Shiek. If I have protection I can be seen easier by the one who wishes to killl me." 

"Ganondorf?" 

"Yes, Ganondorf," he replied bitterly. "He has killed many, including the only real friend I ever had. He must be stopped." 

"You are right, Link. And I think you can do it." Link blinked at her. 

"You do?" 

"I do. You are the Hero of Time. It is your destany to save Hyrule." She smiled. "And it is my destany to help you. I have a song for you. Do you have an instrument?" 

"Just my Ocarina. I'm not profficient with it." 

"That does not matter. Out with it." 

Link pulled out a small wooden Ocarina. Zelda could barely contain her surprise. It was her fairy Ocarina! 

"This song will allow you to return here in a hurry. It is the Minuet of Forest." She plucked out the notes on her Lyre. Link copied them. It felt so right, playing with him again. She remembered the song Link had taught her long ago. 

"Memories of good times will give you strength during the bad times," she told Link softly, as the last note drifted away on the wind. 

"Thank you, Shiek. You have given me something I thought I had lost." 

The prince pulled out a hook shot. He shot it, and pulled himself up to the Entrance of the Forest Temple. Zelda sighed heavily. He was not listening to reason. She waited until he had disappeared inside, then she held out her hands before her. 

"Green Ivy!" Thin vines shot from her hands and snaked around the top of the dead tree. Zelda climbed up, and followed Link into the Temple. 

She found Link fighting two Wolfos. The creatures ganged up on him, two to one. Link was having trouble. Zelda pulled out her sword, and jumped into the fray, beheading one of the evil creatures. Link quickly dispatched the other one. 

"'Thank you," he said, breathing heavily. Zelda smiled. 

"It pays to have someone else arround," she told him, trying not to sound smug. 

A grin spread on Link's face. Zelda's heart melted at the sight. 

"You're right, Shiek. I guess I could use someone to watch my back. And someone to talk to." 

"I'm honoured that it's me," Zelda replied sincerely. She held out her hand. Link shook it. 

"To partnership?" she asked. 

"To partnership," he agreed. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12   
  
  
  


Slowly she followed behind Link, her sword drawn. They had arrived at the heart of the Temple, where the evil was strongest. 

"There's a great evil here," Navi whispered. Zelda did a slight nod. Navi seemed to be invisible to everyone but Zelda when she was in Shiek form. 

Above them, at the top of the winding stairway was a plateform. Link started up the stairway first. Zelda followed after him, keeping a sharp eye on what might happen behind them. The evil in the air chocked up the air, making it hard for Zelda to breathe. She hadn't felt like this since she had first seen Ganondorf. 

Link reached the top of the stairs first. He crossed the threashold, and headed to the center of the plateform. Before Zelda could cross after him, bars rose out of the ground. The top of the bars were fashioned into sharp points that Zelda knew neither of them could jump over. Link was trapped inside the enclosure, and Zelda was trapped outside, unable to help her friend. 

"Shiek!" he yelled. 

"I'm fine!" she responded. Black smoke filled the enclosure. "Link, look!" 

Link turned. There, in the center of the plateform stood Ganondorf. He looked very smug. Zelda swallowed heavily. 

"I thought you had perished when you opened the Sacred Realm for me, boy. Pity you didn't. No matter. My phantom will illiminate you without difficulty." 

Ganondorf's head abruptly fell from his body. Underneath there was a skull, burning with black fire. The phantom galloped into a picture. Link looked around wildly. 

"How can I fight if I can't see it?" he cried. 

"Behind you!" Zelda shouted. Link tried to roll out of the way as the phantom galloped out of a picture, but he was too slow. The phantom's steed trampled over Link. Link cried out in pain, and the phantom disappeared into another picture. 

Zelda felt utterly helpless. 

"Navi, how can we beat this thing?" she whispered. Her fairy flew closer to the phantom as it glloped past Link again. Link managed to get out of the way this time. 

"Shoot it out of the air," Navi yelled at her. "That'll stun it. Then Link can use the Sword." 

Zelda pulled the bow out of her bag. It wasn't very impressive, just the short bow that Link had given her long ago. Still, it would do the job. She drew back the string, and waited for the phantom to come out of the paintings again. 

"Link, third picture on your right!" she yelled, seeing the thing breaking into the real world. "Strike it with your sword." 

The phantom came galloping out of the picture. Zelda unleashed her arrow. It struck the thing's head. The phantom fell from the sky, landing just before Link. Link gave it no chance to get up. He slashed it, cutting off it''s head and doing as much damage as he could. The creature burst into thousands of tiny bubbles that drifted away and faded out of existance. 

Link sheathed his sword. The bars between them sunk back into the ground, and a blue light appeared. Link gave her a smile. 

"Thanks, Shiek." 

"Any time, Link my friend." Link's smile transformed into his boyish grin. 

"I guess you are my friend, the first friend I've had in a good long time." 

"Everyone needs a friend in this world, Link." 

"True, Shiek, very true. I must admit, you are unlike any man I've ever met. Maybe we will fight together again." 

"Count on it," Zelda said, as he entered the blue light. She smiled as he disappeared. 

"You've got no idea, Link," she added in a whisper. "Come on, Navi, let's get out of here." 

Before Zelda got any farther, she was envelopped in blue light. Zelda felt her body change back to her true form. It flt good to be in her true body again. 

Zelda blinked at the familiar grin she saw. She stood, and realized she was once again in the Sacred Realm. 

"Saria!" 

"Oh, Little sister, it's so good to see you again!" Saria hadn't changed at all in the seven years that had past. She was still the same girl that Zelda remembered. 

"Are you the Forest Sage?" Zelda asked. Saria nodded, her grin fading. 

"I've missed you so much these past years, Zelda," Saria told her. "You've grown up so much." Saria's eyes twinkled, and a faint smile found it's way back onto her face. "I met your friend Link. I think him very worthy of your friendship." 

"I don't," replied Zelda bitterly. "I'm lying to him!" 

"You don't have any choice. For now, he must think you are dead. I know it's painful, sister. I lived it for seven years, just as he has. But things have a way of working out in the end." 

Zelda hugged Saria tightly. She had so missed her 'sister'. Saria was much smaller then her now, only coming up to her shoulders. Saria broke away. 

"You must go back, Zelda, and keep up the fight for goodness." 

"I know," Zelda sighed. 

"I have a gift for you, Zelda. It is the gift of animal communication. You may speak with any animal, from cucco to wild cat, as long as it is not a monster created by Ganondorf's evil power." Zelda felt as if lightning had ripped through her body. 

Zelda sighed heavily, and gave a long look at Saria. She wished she could just cry on Saria's shoulder, as she had done as a child. But, she wasn't a child anymore. She had to deal with this in a more mature way. If she did nothing but cry she'd never get anything done. 

Saria gave her a curious look, as if she had heard the thought. 

"You mean Rauru never told you?" Zelda blinked. 

"Told me what?" 

"That you were Sage of Time, our Leader?" 

"Oh, Yeah, he told me that." 

"He didn't tell you what you could do, did he?" asked Saria, a hint of amusement in her voice. 

"No." 

"Zelda, as Sage of Time, you can use that Ocarina to go back in time, to just after you tried to get the Master Sword." 

"How?" asked Zelda, feeling awed. She could hardly believe it! 

"I don't know, sister. You'll have to find that out for yourself. Until then, I have two melodies for you: the Prelude of Light, and the Belaro of Fire. They will allow you to warp to the Temple of Time and the Temple of Fire respectively. Teach them to Link." 

Saria made another ocarina appear. She taught Zelda each song. They became instantly etched in Zelda's mind. A sorrow washed over her. She realized what she was losing. She was losing Saria. Saria would be in the Sacred Realm. Tears began to drip down Zelda's cheeks. On impulse, she played Saria's song. She wished with all her heart that things were different. 

"It's all right to cry, Zelda," Saria's voice said as the Sacred Realm disappeared. "Keep yourself strong, little sister. I am always in your heart, I promise." 

Zelda found herself outside the dead Deku Tree. She swallowed heavily. This was where it had all started. She had this giant dead thing to remind her always of what would happen if she failed. 

There was a sudden rustling under the fallen leaves of the dead Deku tree. Out of the ground rose a sprout. The sprout quickly rose until it was as tall as Zelda herself. She smiled despite herself. 

"Hi, I'm the Deku Tree Sprout!" Zelda grinned. "Thank you for freeing me!" 

"You're welcome," Zelda said. She bowed to the tree, and left, Navi at her side. She felt as if a black cloud had lifted from her heart. She had made a difference. The Forest was going to be alright. She decided never to give up until the rest of Hyrule was alright too   
  



	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:   
  


Zelda decided to walk to through her old home. The monsters were gone now. Kokiri stepped out of their homes, grinning at each other. Only Mido hung back in the shadows. Zelda went over to him, her Kokiri pants swishing together as she walked. Mido looked up at her. His cheeks were stained with tears. 

"Who are you?" he whispered, sniffling. "You look so much like her. . . ."' 

"Who?" Zelda asked. 

"Zelda, another Kokiri. I used to tease her. I was mean to her constantly. Then she left one day. She left the Forest, and never came back." He wiped his nose on his sleeve. "I never ever thought I'd loose anyone, and now I've lost Saria too." Zelda smiled sadly. 

"Saria will always be with you, Mido." Zelda began to play Saria's song on her blue Ocarina. The magic of the song filled the air. Saria's voice rang through the forest. Kokiri froze. 

"Do not cry, my friends," Saria's voice said. "I am watching over you." 

"Saria! Stay with us!" cried Mido. 

"That is the one thing I cannot do. Protect our people, Mido." Then the forest was still. 

Mido looked up at Zelda. 

"Thank you," he whispered. "You will always be a friend of the forest." He started, seeing Navi's glow through Zelda's shirt pocket. His young face filled with wonder, and his own fairy flew into Zelda's pocket. Both fairies came out, babbling in the language of Fairies. Zelda smiled. 

"Come on, Navi. He's almost reached the Temple of Time. We should go meet him." 

"Not like that!" her fairy reminded her. 

"Right." She knelt in front of Mido. "I used to think you were a jerk, Mido. But you turned out alright. Good luck, Mido. And don't worry about the Kokiri. They'll all be fine." Zelda raised the Ocarina to her lips, and let the music of the Prelude of Light take her away. Over the music, she could faintly hear Mido calling out to her, calling her name. She heard it in the wind. 

"Zelda. . . ."   
  


* * * ** * * * * * * ** * * *   
  
  
  


Link shealthed the Master Sword. He slowly entered the Temple of Time. He stood at the pedestal of Time, and looked up. 

"Zelda!" he called out. "Zelda I did it. After all these years, I got the Forest Medalion!" 

"You did splendidly, Link, my friend." He whirled around. Shiek stood behind him. 

"Why are you here?" Link demanded. He didnt want Shiek intruding. This was the place he felt closest to Zelda. He wanted to be alone with his memories of her. 

"This is a sacred place, Link," Shiek replied. "The one place that Ganondorf cannot sense you. He watches you." 

"I know," Link replied bitterly. "He has watched me since I drew the Master Sword. I wish things were different. I would gladly fight at Zelda's side. She should have been the Hero of Time. She retrieved the Stones. I only helped her get one." 

"You proved yourself in other ways. It wasn't her destiny." 

"No, it wasn't," Link agreed. He looked up at Shiek. "Was it her destiny to die?" 

"No, my friend. Zelda lives on. She is part of you. Perhaps that is the way it was meant to be." 

"You don't understand, Shiek." 

Link tried to get around the Shiekah, but the other man would not let him pass. 

"I have a song for you, Link. It will return you here quickly, should you ever need to get here fast. It is the Prelude of Light." Link pulled out Zelda's Ocarina, the one he had found lying on the floor next to the Pedestal. He blinked. Again, Shiek seemed to show recognition of the Ocarina in his hands. Link wondered briefly if Shiek had known Zelda. He doubted it. If Shiek did know her, then he would still be grieving her loss as he was. 

Link put away the Ocarina as the notes died in the air. Shiek smiled at him. 

"Will I see you again?" Link asked. The Shiekah nodded. 

"At the Fire Temple, I should hope. See you around, Link, my friend. Keep youself safe until then." Shiek threw down a Deku nut. It exploded. Link fell back, momentarily stunned. When his eyes cleared, Shiek was gone. Link shook his head ruefully. 

"Shiekahs," he muttered to himself. He took off the locket around his neck. It had the symbol of the Royal Family, the triforce, engraved in the heart. "A gift for you, Zelda." He kissed the locket, and set it on the ground at the Pedestal of Time. Then he spun, and left the Temple before he allowed himself to break down and cry. 

Link left the cursed city, then pulled out his Ocarina. He played a sad melody, the Lement of the Shiekahs. 

"What is it, Linkathan?" asked Impa's voice telepathically. "Is something the matter, Prince?" 

"No, Impa," he replied silently. He quicky explained the situation. 

"You'll need a heat resistant tunic in the Fire Temple," Impa told him at last. "Go on, young Prince. Perhapse Darunia may be of assistance." 

"Thanks, Impa," Link replied as their connection broke. He looked up at the fiery cloud over death mountain and shuddered. "Alright, old friend. I hope your people are unharmed by this madman. Here comes the little brother." 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

  
  
  
  


Zelda swung down from the vines on the cieling. She hit the ground soundlessly. The vines curled back up into the cieling. Zelda silently thanked Saria. She bent down, and retrieved the golden locket.

"I'm so sorry, Link," she whispered. "I so wish I could tell you." 

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. She let out startled cry, and wrenched from the strong grip. Impa stared back at her. Zelda gulped.

"So, you must be Shiek," Impa said, a note of distain in her voice. "You are no Shiekah. You have the body of a Shiekah, but I would not have caught a true Shiekah by surprise. Who are you, boy?" Zelda looked over the Shiekah woman. She could play the Belero of Fire, or the Minuet of the Forest and escape, but she had the feeling that Impa would track her down.

"What does it matter?" she replied. "I'm on your side, Impa." 

"Ha. You are trying to lead young Prince Linkathan astray. You hide things from him. I do not trust you." Zelda gave Impa a cool look.

"What you think is of no importance. What I do is what counts." Impa's eyes narrowed. Without warning, the Shiekah woman snatched off Zelda's black gloves. Impa stared at Zelda's hand. Zelda realized abruptly that the hand was her own, not a male hand, but that of a young woman. On her hand, the sign of the triforce glowed softly. The triangle that represented wisdom was glowing more brightly then the rest.

Zelda took her glove back from the startled Sheikah. Impa's eyes softened. She looked at Zelda as if she saw a whole new person. 

"Please, do not fear, young girl. Show me your true form." Zelda sighed in resignition.

"Alright, Impa."

She took a step back, and called on her power. She returned to her normal form. Her familiar Kokiri clothes returned. She still wore the goron bracelet that Link had given her years ago. Navi fluttered up onto her shoulder. Impa's stance changed dramatically. She snapped to attention, no longer holding her accusing stance.

"You!" she exclaimed. Zelda nodded. Impa took a step back. 

"You cannot tell Link," Zelda said urgently. "No one is supposed to know that I am alive. You must promise not to tell him."

"I promise, Zelda," Impa replied softly. She stared at Zelda, her eyes seeming to penetrate her soul. "Long live the Sage of Time, and the Hier of Hyrule," Impa whispered. She dropped a Deku nut at Zelda's feet, and then she was gone. Zelda looked at Navi.

"I hope she keeps her word," Zelda whispered.

"She will," Navi replied. "Shiekahs are honourable." Zelda clutched the locket in her hand. She drew the Kokiri sword. It seemed like nothing more then a long, glorified knife. Zelda gently cut off a lock of her hair. She opened the locket, and placed her hair inside. She held it over the Pedestal of Time. The locket floated there. She smiled sadly, and looked up at Navi. The fairy flashed, and landed in her pocket. Zelda played the Belero of Fire, and let the magic whisk her away.

  
  
  
  


Zelda pulled at the neck of her tunic. The air was hot, and it hurt to breathe. There was a faint trace of sulfur in the air. Sweat poured down her back and blinded her by dripping in her eyes.

"Zelda, we've got to get out of here," Navi exclaimed. "It's too hot!"

"Alright," Zelda managed. She raised the Ocarina up to her lips, and within moments they were back in the Temple of Time.

She collapsed to the ground, panting. Zelda looked up at Navi.

"How are we going to get in there?" she asked. "How can we fight?"

"I don't know, Zelda," Navi replied. 

"Where were we?" 

"In the crater in Death Mountain's core." Navi fluttered to Zelda's shoulder and sat. "The Gorons are the caretakers of the the Temple."

"So then they must be immune to the heat."

"Right, but you're Hylian, Zelda. You can't take that kind of heat for long."

A thought struck Zelda.

"The Gorons! They must know of a way for Hylians to enter."

"Yes, but people aren't supposed to know you are alive, not people who may tell Linkathan," Navi reminded her gently. "Darunia would likely tell him. After all, they've been friends a long time."

"Then what am I?" Zelda stopped. She looked over at the empty Pedestal of Time. "I know what we must do. Navi, this may not be pleasant. Into my pocket you go."

"Why?" asked te little fairy. Zelda did not smile. She fished the Ocarina out of her bag.

"We've got to go back."

"To the Temple? Are you crazy? Zelda, you'll die!"

"Not to the Temple, my friend." Zelda smiled reassuringly at her tiny friend. She raised the Ocarina to her lips, and began to play. 

The notes were new, strange, but felt right. She could feel magic tingling through her body. 

"Take me back to that time," she thought. "Take me back to when I was a child." Thunder sounded around her. A voice echoed across her mind, calling her name in despair. Then others joined it. Link's voice, Saria's voice, Darunia's voice, Ruto's voice, all of them called out to her.

"I'm coming back!" she yelled, only to find herself back in the Temple of Time.

She looked around. She was momentarily startled to see the Master Sword sitting in the Pedestal of Time. 

"I did it!" she exclaimed, realizing her voice was back to its childish form. She wore Kokiri clothes, and her Kokiri sword fit her just right. 

"Come on, Navi, I'll race you outside!" It felt good to be her normal, young self again. For just a moment she tried to forget all the horrors of the future.

Zelda hadn't been nearly so afraid climbing Death Mountain this time. She tokk Link's short way to Darunia's chamber. She found the Goron alone in his throne room, looking pensive.

"Brother Zelda? Be that you?" he asked, rising from his chair.

"It's me," Zelda replied with a grim face.

"Tell me, brother, Hyrule has fallen, hasn't it?"

"Yes, Darunia. Link and Impa escaped. I don't know of the others, the soldiers, the king."

"The king be dead, brother. Know it, do I, in my blood. What unhappiness brings you here, brother?" Darunia asked. 

"I wanted to ask you if there was a way Hylians could enter the Temple of Fire."

Darunia stared at her intently.

"Why want you know that, little brother?" he asked softly. "What know you that I do not?"

"Brother Link will try to gain access to the Temple. I must protect him. He is my brother in arms, after all." Zelda looked up at the big Goron. "Please, Darunia, brother, I must protect him."

"I understand, little brother. You be a good brother." He opened a chest near his throne. "Take this, brother. It may not fit for many a year, but it will still protect you."

"Thank you, Darunia," Zelda whispered. She wrapped her arms around the Goron as far as they would go. 

"No problem, not for a brother." Darunia smiled. "Careful, be you, brother. Lose you we must not."

"You won't, Darunia, nor will we lose Link."


	16. Chapter 15

  
  


Chapter 15

  
  


She waited in the smokey shadows. The tunic fit like a dream, and she was remarkably cool. She guessed that it had magical properties.

"There," Navi whispered. "He's coming across the broken bridge."

"Thanks, Navi."

Zelda leapt down from her hiding place, and met Link. He grinned when he saw her.

"Sheik, are you stalking me?" he asked playfully.

"Of course not," she replied in Shiek's voice. "I'm just looking out for you, Link."

"Care to join me?" the former prince asked, smiling.

"I would have, invited or not."

"I had that feeling. Come on, there's work to be done." His smile faded. "The Gorons have all been captured. Darunia has gone to stop the dragon."

"The dragon?" she repeated. "He thinks he can stop a dragon? Link, we must get to him, and quickly."

"Alright, then, let's not waste any more time. This way!"

  
  


The Temple of Fire was a virtual oven. Fire-Keese flew overhead. She and Link shot them all out of the air. Together, they went through the only other door. Link let out a gasp.

"Darunia!" he called. The Goron turned around. He was across the pit of lava, before a golden door.

"Link! Be that you brother?"

"It's me!" Link called back. "Darunia, you can't do that alone! Let us help you!"

"I be descendant of Legendary Goron who stopped dragon. Do this I must, to save my people. Link, you must free them."

"But Darunia!" Darunia paid him no heed. He entered the golden door.

The two of them stood alone, staring at the door. A terrible scream rang through the air. Link dropped to his knees.

"Darunia!" he yelled. "Not you too! Must I loose everyone to Ganondorf?" Zelda fought back the tears. She heard a faint cry for help. She leapt across the stones, and found a Goron locked in a cage. She stepped on the switch, and freed the Goron.

"Thank you, strange one!" the Goron exclaimed. "Please, save Darunia. Find the ancient hammer!" Then he jumped into the lave, and escaped into a hole. Zelda opened the chest, and found a key inside.

"Shiek!" Link yelled. "I'm going to find the hammer! Save the rest of the Gorons!"

"But-" The headstrong young man was already gone.

Zelda leapt back to the main platform, and returned to the main room. Link was throwing his weight against the locked door.

"Link, you must calm down! You must hold yourself together for Darunia's sake!" She grabbed Link by the shoulders, forcing him to look at her. "He might still be alive. To help him we've got to work together. Let me teach you the Bolero of Fire, and if we get into trouble, we can get out. If you give up now then we'll never save him."

"We can't force that door down, Shiek."

"That's what keys are for, my friend."

  
  


************************************* ************* * * * *************************************************

  
  


Link grinned at her.

"You ready for this, Shiek?" he asked, holding the hammer high. Zelda took a deep breath, and nodded. Link pounded the platform they were on with his hammer. At first, nothing happened. Then, the pillar began to shake. It dropped out from underneath them, falling faster then Link or Zelda. Zelda landed on her feet. She cried out in pain. Link swore several times. He sat.

"Let's.. oh! Rest a bit, eh Sheik?"

"Sounds like a good plan, Link," Zelda replied. 

She hopped across the rocks to where three pots sat. She cracked open the first. Inside was a fairy. Zelda coaxed the fairy into her bottle. The other two pots held recovery hearts. Zelda used the first three, and carried the other three over to Link.

"Here," she said. "These will help."

"Thank you, my friend," Link replied. He smiled, the pain gone from his face. "Let's go."

They entered the dragon's chamber together. Link leapt across the fragile-looking stepping stone, and Zelda hopped after him. It fell out underneath them, and they barely managed to reach the main platform. The little lava pits began to bubble, and spit fire.

"Draw it out, Shiek," Link urged, " and I'll put an end to it." He equipped the hammer with both hands. "Watch my back?"

"As always, Link." 

The dragon's head popped out. It breathed fire at them, but Zelda and Link both rolled out of the way. Link smashed the beast's head with the hammer, and Zelda leapt to his side to deliver as many sword blows as they could before the beast recovered its wits. 

They repeated this twice. The terrible dragon let out a last, agonizing roar, and erupted from one of the lave pits. It howled, sending shivers down her spine. She knew that the beast was dying. The dragon crashed from the air, skidding across the platform.

"Link, Look out!" she screamed. The dragon slammed into Link. He went flying over the side, into the lava pit below.

Zelda jumped down from the platform. The shallow lava burned her feet, sending waves of pain up her. She saw Link lying unconscious in the lava. She scooped him up, trying to ignore the searing pain. Zelda managed to get him up onto the platform. 

"Link!" she cried. Link did not move, or even moan. 

"Zelda, he's dying! You must do something!" Navi exclaimed.

"I know!" she replied, panic setting in. She couldn't loose him now! There were only three more Sages to free!

"The fairy!" Zelda uncorked the bottle. "Please, little fairy, save him!" The fairy fluttered over Link, and sprinkled her dust on him.

Link moaned. 

"Zelda?" he asked. Zelda fought the urge to tell him she was right there.

"No, Link, it's me. Shiek. Are you alright?"

"I feel like a mountain dropped on me," he replied. "Where's the dragon?"

"There," Zelda pointed to the skeletal remains of the fearsome beast. "Can you walk to the portal?" 

"Give me a hand?"

"Of course, Link." She helped him to his feet. "Everything's alright now."

"Not Darunia," Link replied bitterly. "He's not here. The dragon must have. . . ."

"I forbid you to think like that, Link," Zelda proclaimed. "I'm sure he's alright." Link looked at her sadly. 

"I wish I had your faith. Truth be told, I have long ago given up on miracles." Link stepped into the blue light, and was gone.

"Don't give up on miracles, Link," Zelda whispered. "Miracles do happen. Just look at me."

  
  



	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

  
  
  
  


Link blinked in surprise. He would never get used to the dazzle of the Sacred Realm.

"Little brother," said a familiar voice. Link blinked.

"Darunia?" 

"Yes little brother. I, Darunia the Wild, am Sage of Fire." He grinned at Link. "You are grown up, Brother. Not so little now." 

"I've missed you, Darunia. I'm glad you're alright."

"Glad am I, Brother, that you are alright. Death came close to you again. Did your Brother in Arms save you once more?"

"Zelda?" Link looked up at the Goron. "Zelda is gone, Darunia. She is dead. She died the night Ganondorf took control of the Sacred Realm."

"Did she?" Darunia asked. "But, sworn I could have. . . ."

"What, Darunia?" Link asked. Darunia shook his head.

"Never mind, Brother. Who was it who was with you, then brother?"

"Shiek," Link replied. 

"I know not this Shiek," Darunia admitted.

"I hardly know anything about him myself," Link told the Goron. "I only know that Shiek is a Shiekah."

"Ah, a Shadow-dweller. Much is explained." Darunia frowned. "I must bid you goodbye, brother. Take my power. You and I are true brothers now."

Link could only see light. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself outside the Temple of Fire. Link shook his head, feeling disoriented. He started back to the Goron city. He did not relish telling Darunia's son, Zelda, that his father would not be returning.

  
  


*******

  
  


Zelda opened her eyes in the Sacred Realm.

"Darunia," she said with a smile. "I had a feeling it would be you."

"Brother Zelda.. . . Or should I call you Brother Shiek?"

"So you know, then."

"Figured it out, I did, thanks to Brother Link." Darunia smiled. "Grown up you are too."

"You've hardly changed at all." Darunia laughed. 

"Thank you, Brother, for the complement. Stones my people are like, slow to time. But Time seems to be your play thing, brother. Know you that this tunic would be needed now?"

"I traveled back in time to get it."

"Ah. . . Understand I do. Brother Link does not know that you live, Zelda."

"He can't. Rauru said. . . ."

"Rauru said you mustn't transform in front of Brother Link."

"But I don't see. . . ."

"Think, my brother. I must let you go. There are more important things happening in the Realm of the living. First, I give you my gifts. One gift you may use no matter your form: the gift of Goron strength. The second be a spell. Learned it from Brother Link I did. It is Din's Fire. Only Zelda can use it, not Shiek."

"I understand, Darunia." Zelda smiled. "Thank you."

"And here be the Serenade of Water," Darunia announced, pulling out a pair of drums. He began to play. Zelda thanked him, imitating the notes. The Serenade sounded comical on the drums, but was very soothing when played on the flute.

Zelda bid Darunia goodbye. She felt a sudden dread descended on her.

"Send you to the trouble I will," came Darunia's voice as white light exploded in Zelda's vision. "Hurry you must, Zelda!" 

Zelda blinked, and found herself at the entrance to Zora's Domain. She felt great evil coming out of the entrance. She played the Royal Lullaby, and jumped into the dark opening. A chill worked it's way down her spine. Zelda transformed into Shiek, and sprinted into the Domain of the Zora.

  
  


Zelda felt the cold in her bones . She skidded to a stop. Most of the Zora's Domain was frozen over. The ice stopped behind a strange blue blob that approached the waterfall.

"Father!" came a voice. "Father no! Someone, anyone!" Zelda's heart raced. Ruto! She broke into a run. The blue blob continued on it's path, freezing anything it came into contact with. Snow began to fall from the ceiling. 

Zelda burst into the throne room. She could feel the evil blue blob coming. 

"Princess Ruto! You must get out of here!" she yelled. Zelda swallowed the lump in her throat. The King of Zoras was frozen in red ice. 

"I won't leave my father! Leave me alone!" Ruto began to cry, kneeling at her father's side.

"Ruto you must leave now!" Zelda insisted.

"Who are you to demand I do anything?" Ruto cried. "You stay away from me. You're one of his followers!"

"I am not, Ruto! I am a friend!" Zelda could see the blue blob down the tunnel that lead to the water fall. "Ruto if that blue thing touches you, you are going to be frozen just like your father!"

"And the rest of my people," Ruto replied bitterly. "What does it matter?"

Zelda saw the blue thing come closer.

"Green Ivy!" she cried. The vines grabbed onto the stone. Zelda swung across the quickly freezing water. "Gorons give me strength," she whispered, grabbing Ruto in her arm. She lifted the struggling Princess over her head, and ran out to the Fountain.

Ruto wept, and gave up her struggle as Zelda leapt up onto the fence. The blue blob continued on its path of destruction. Zelda watched as a second blue thing appeared over the side of the fountain platform where the great fish Jabu-Jabu had once been. The two blobs smashed into each other, resulting in a shower of ice pellets. She hoped down from the fence, pulling the sobbing princess with her.

"Ruto, suck it up! Crying won't get you anywhere!"

"What do you know?" demanded the princess. "I have lost everyone!"

Zelda looked down helplessly at Ruto. 

"We can free them. If the Water Temple is freed. . . ." 

"I can't do that," Ruto whispered. "I don't know the Royal Lullaby, and I must use it to change the water levels."

"I do."

"You do?" Ruto repeated. "There's no way. . . ." She looked back at the cave that lead back to her home. Ruto jumped to her feet. Her teary eyes went wide.

"Zelda?" Zelda could not help but smile. She transformed back to her true form.

"Yes."

The young Zora woman let out a squeal of joy. She threw her arms around Zelda.

"I thought you were dead!"

"So do a lot of people. Link, for instance. . . ."

"Link? Prince Linkathan?" Zelda nodded. Ruto let out a low whistle. 

"Wow. I thought he was dead."

"He's not," Zelda replied. 

"Is he still as handsome as ever?" Ruto asked with a smile. Zelda opened her mouth, but no words came out. Zelda felt suddenly quite warm. Ruto laughed.

"I guess so!" Ruto looked Zelda over. "You're right. Zelda, you need to do me a favour. Send Link to the Temple. My father has a Zora tunic, and there are a pair of heavy boots in the cavern up ahead. If you can figure out how to melt him, send Link over. If I could give you boots too... Wait. Take this," she pulled something off the ice. It was a sparkling golden scale. "This is a golden scale. And I will infuse it with the power of my people. You'll be able to swim as well as any Zora, and spend a long time under the water. It will even allow you to breathe the water." Ruto carefully positioned the scale on Zelda's left arm. She spoke odd words, and the scale fused to Zelda, giving her a funny golden-coloured patch of skin. The colour faded back to peach.

"It is done. Zelda, I am counting on," Ruto said. She hugged Zelda once more. "Good luck, Zelda. When this is over, the two of us have a lot of catching up to do."

"Agreed," Zelda said with a smile. 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

  
  
  
  


AN: The set up of the Water Temple will be a little different, but it is only for story telling purposes.

  
  


Link knew that there was a problem the moment he arrived at the Zora River. He hurried into the Domain, only to find his worse fears confirmed. Evil had taken over the Zora Domain. Everything was encased in ice. Even the king was frozen, though the ice that held him was an odd red colour. Link left the King, and headed out to the Fountain. He was dismayed to see that it was almost as bad as the Domain itself. Thick pieces of ice floated in the water, creating a trail to another cavern. Link followed the trail, and headed into the cavern.

Despite the terrible cold, Link was sweating. He dodged the next swift blow of the White Wolfos. Link charged up his sword, and did a charged attack. That stopped the Wolfos dead in it's tracks.

"Glad to see you aren't losing your touch," said a voice. Link grinned, and opened up the chest that had dropped before him. 

"Hey, Shiek. Come to give me a hand finishing off the White Wolfos?"

"No. I knew you could handle it."

"I suppose you know where the Zoras are?"

"Yes," Shiek replied softly. "They-they didn't escape. They are frozen within the Domain, and under the ice here. Only one escaped."

"The King?" Link guesses.

"No. Princess Ruto. I saved her, but barely. She is waiting for you with the Water Temple. To get you there, I have a melody. The Serenade of Water." Link smiled.

"So I don't actually have to find this Temple?" The cloth around Shiek's mouth crinkled, indicating a smile. He smiled much more then Impa ever did.

"No. Time is precious this time. You must stop the damage here from becoming permanent." Shiek began to play then. Link pulled out Zelda's old Ocarina. He blew into it, repeating the same soft melody the Shiek played on his harp. 

"When you are ready, play that, and the power of the song will take you to the Temple. Beware, Link, you cannot handle the temple as you are."

"I know." Link shook the bottle of blue fire. "This will save the King. It melts the red ice." Link picked up the heavy iron boots that sat innocently in the open chest. When he turned back, Shiek was gone. Link sighed, and tossed the boots into his pack. They weighed nothing to him now, in the mystical pack that Impa had given him. 

"Alright, Ruto. I wonder what you want."

  
  


Link freed the King, and put on the blue tunic that the grateful King gave him. Then he played the Serenade of Water, and let it take him where he needed to be. He swallowed down the lump that had grown in his throat. The Hylian Lake was completely dry. There was no life in it. The stone was bare. Link flinched. There were still some pockets of fresh water, but these were devoid off all life, except one. There was a deep pool of water at the base of the hill her stood on. Link slid down the slightly muddy slope, and landed in the water.

The water was very cold, but refreshing. Link put on the iron boots, and headed into the Temple. He half expected Shiek to show up, but his odd friend made no appearance this time. Link was rather glad. He felt odd around Shiek. Something about him was hauntingly familiar. Link hadn't wanted to get close to him, yet now. . . now Shiek was his best friend. The only friend he'd had since Zelda . . . .

Link forced the thoughts out of his head. He had to exist in the moment, or the foul beasts that attacked him would have the upper hand. He did not want to risk it all because he was stuck thinking about Zelda. Part of him tried to wish her away, while the rest of him help on tight with both hands.

He broke the surface of the water. A young Zora woman was grinning at him. Link tightened his grip around his new hook shot, the one he had found in a chest.

"You must be Link," she said with a teasing smile. "I'm Ruto. You certainly took your time getting through here."

"What are you doing out here alone?" he asked. "It's too dangerous for a Princess!"

"Why? Because I am a girl?"

"No," he shot back, aggravated. "Because there are things even I don't dare go up against alone."

"Oh? Even you?" she mocked, rolling her eyes. "I've got protection, Mr. Hero."

"Oh?" 

"Yes. He's a little busy. Hold on a moment. The water level's about to change. You might want to get out from under that platform," she added, pointing above them, "or you might get squished."

Link jumped into the water, as it rose and took them to the highest level. He wondered who would protect the annoying princess. He certainly would have avoided her if given the chance.

"Come on, slowpoke!" the Zora called. He tried to yell back at her, but his mouth filled with water. How did she do that?

A familiar face grinned at him when he broke the surface.

"Shiek! What are you doing here?" he asked. Shiek helped him up onto the highest platform.

"What does it look like?" Shiek asked. Link had to smile.

"You're the one protecting Ruto!" he chuckled. "Who stuck you with that deal?" Shiek grinned, the cloth over his face wrinkling more. 

"I like Ruto," he protested.

"Sure, Shiek, sure."

"I heard that!" Ruto said from over at the door above them. "Hurry up!"

Link joined Ruto at the top.

"Did you save my father?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes," Link told her. 

"Thank you," she whispered. She planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "You don't know how much it means to have him back." Link nodded.

"I wish I had my father back. Then I'd apologize for ever criticizing him...." He looked over at Shiek. Link blinked in confusion. Did he sense. . . jealousy from Shiek? 

"At least you can miss your parents," Shiek whispered. He looked away. Link still felt confused. The jealousy still seemed to ooze from Shiek. Link wondered what Shiek had meant. He forced his mind back to the door.

The two of them stepped in. Shiek followed behind reluctantly, three or four steps behind them. The door swung shut, and Shiek barely managed to roll in. The room wasn't really a room at all, but a vast waste land. The ground was covered with a thick grey mist. A lone tree stood between them, and then entrance to the rest of the Temple. Link looked at his map, but could not figure out where they were.

"Ruto, where are we?" Shiek asked.

"I don't know," Ruto admitted. "This room is being fowled up my dark magic." Ruto began to go across the waste land to the other door. Link sighed when he realized there were locked bars across the door.

Suddenly, Link felt something odd. He turned back to look at the tree. Two dark figures were leaning against the tree, a shadowy female Zora and a shadow version of him! Link gulped.

"Let's get these things," Shiek said, vaulting forward. He raised his fist, and let lose an attack at the Zora. Unprepared for a punch, the Shadow Zora flew, and hit a wall. The wasteland faded away, and a stone room returned in its place. the Shadow Zora disappeared. Ruto headed for the shadow-Link.

"Link, that's the door that can only be opened by one of Royal Blood. Open it, and we can get out of here!" Ruto called. Shiek smashed the Shadow Link with the flat of her sword. It disappeared, only to reappear behind Ruto.

"Link!" Shiek cried. Link grabbed onto the door. Electricity coursed through his body, and he was thrown across the room. The world swam around him, and soon he knew only darkness.

  
  



	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

  
  
  
  


Link awoke. He waited to hear the sounds of battle.

"Ruto?" he asked. He realized that someone was holding him up. "Shiek?" Shiek grunted.

"You okay?" Ruto asked. His vision cleared, and Link could see Ruto up ahead of him.

"Fine," he replied. "Shiek, I can walk."

"Sure, Link, sure," he replied. Link smiled, and stood on his feet. He felt better, his confusion clearing up.

"What happened?"

"You couldn't open the door," Ruto replied softly. 

"Then who did?"

"Ruto did," Shiek replied. 

"Wait, I couldn't open the door? But you said. . . ." Link felt cold run through his blood. "No, it can't be."

"Do you need a moment?" Shiek asked sympathetically. "We're safe here, but the darkness that controls the Temple is just beyond this door."

"I need a moment," Link said softly, his head burning with questions. He sat, and closed his eyes. The world faded away.

"IMPA!"

"Prince Linkathan! What is the matter?" asked Impa, appearing in his thoughts.

"I want the truth, Impa," he said. Within his mind he could not keep his anger and panic schooled. He could feel Impa's hesitation.

"Who AM I, Impa?" Link demanded. 

"You are not prince," Impa admitted at last. "I am sorry, Link, but I could not tell you."

"How long have you known this?" he asked, all the energy draining out of him. 

"Always, Link."

"Always?" he repeated.

"The Queen bore a girl."

"Did she die? The Princess I mean?"

"That is what I had believe," Impa told him. "But no, she lives."

"What? Then why did I get raised as the Prince?"

"I don't want to hurt you, Link, and to tell you this would-"

"Tell me, Impa!" he demanded. "I need to know! Don't you understand?"

"Then forgive me Link. Your father did not want a daughter to succeed him on the throne. He ordered a young soldier, by the name of Daryk, to take his daughter and drown her in the River."

"Goddesses," Link whispered, the shock of what she had told him breaking his concentration. "Father, how could you?!?" 

Link realized that Shiek and Ruto were staring at him.

"Are you alright, Link?" Shiek asked softly, putting his arm around Link.

"No," Link managed. "My father, he. . . ." Link sobbed into Shiek's arms. He no longer cared how weak he looked in front of this man, nor how foolish he must appear to the princess. He scarcely cared that they were within the walls of an infected Temple. He had loved his father! What a betrayal!

The ground shook. Shiek stood, and drew his sword. A long, thin jelly arm came at them. It grabbed the Princess Ruto, and pulled her into the room before them.

"Ruto!" cried Shiek. "Come on, Link!"

"What's the point," he muttered brokenly. "There's no reason left to fight."

"Get up, Link!" Shiek ordered.

"Get lost, Shiek. I told you, I don't care any more. There's no reason left to fight."

"Zelda would have fought."

Link was on his feet. He realized that he had Shiek's shirt in his one hand, his other hovering before Shiek in a fist. Shiek made no move to defend himself. Link let Shiek's shirt drop. 

"Sorry," he murmured. Link drew his Sword, the Master Sword. Shiek was right. Zelda would not have let a thing like this stop her from saving the world. Neither would he.

"Ruto! I'm coming!"

The water-beast, the strange clear thing was destroyed. Link felt sick. Ruto was no where to be found.

"She's not dead," Shiek said. "I can feel her." Link walked toward the blue light without saying a word. How could he? Everything in his world had been fine an hour before. Now, it was all in shambles around him. 

"You must have faith in yourself," Shiek called. "You are still the Hero of Time!"

  
  


Ruto greeted him in the Sacred Realm.

"Is it true?" he asked her. "My father, did he?"

"He ordered it," Ruto told him. "I'm so sorry, Link. If I had known, I would have not asked you to open the door. I would have opened it myself, before I tried to deal with your shadow-self."

"How could anyone do something so heartless?"

"There is a lot of evil in the hearts of those who live, evil within the innocent Kokiri. Sometimes we do bad things, and can't explain why."

Link stared at Ruto. 

"I guess you are right."

"Link, you must keep fighting. You are coming so close! There are only two Temples that remain, the Temple of Shadow and the Temple of Spirit."

"I can hardly handle this any more," Link whispered. 

"You have to," Ruto replied. "If you don't, there are none to take up the call. You are the only Hero of Time. You, my friend, have the Triforce of Courage within you. Tap into its strength."

"Shiek would gladly take up the Sword I'm sure," Link protested. "Let him fight."

"That's not Shiek's role. Shiek could never equip the Master Sword." Link just nodded. He didn't really feel like arguing. He just wanted to curl up in a little ball and sink out of existence.

"I give you my power, Link, and I offer you my solace. Don't let this control you. You must rise above it." His vision filled with bright light. "I believe in you!"

  
  


*******************************************************

  
  


Zelda smiled sadly at Ruto.

"I should have told you," Zelda said.

"It's not your fault. But how did you know?" Ruto gave her a sideways glance. "That's why you were yelling at him. You didn't want him to try."

"I am involved too," Zelda told her friend. "Link should be the one decked out in Kokiri clothing. Link was found by a soldier named Daryk."

"How do you know all this?" Ruto asked. 

"Because I have spoken to Daryk. He searched me out before I came to the Zora's Domain the first time."

"You aren't-- Are you?"

Ruto gasped.

"Zelda, you're a Princess?"

"So are you," Zelda replied, shrugging.

"You're the Princess of Hyrule? The one who should be ruling?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe it. I mean. . ."

"I don't exactly look the part, do I?" Zelda asked with a bitter smile. "Still, the truth of it was proved today."

"You should go back. Link is still suspended. I thought I'd send you back first. He needs to talk to someone."

"It will have to be Shiek. He's not ready for Zelda to make an appearance in his life right now."

"I suppose you are right. Then, my gift to you is the power of Lightning, which, unfortunately, only Zelda can use. But the Golden Scale is yours forever now."

"Thank you, Ruto."

"Take the Requiem of Spirits, and be on your way."

  
  


AN: Bwa ha ha, I like to bring pain to my characters. Bwa ha ha (continuous evil laughter. . . .)


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

  
  


AN: I know that I have just made the time line change, sending Link and Zelda(/Shiek) to the Temple of Spirit, but I think it makes since to end with Shadow, since she is much more dramatic and important that Nabooru.

AN(2): Yes, I know I am doing a lot of Link perspective right now, but his thoughts are important. 

  
  
  
  


Link saw Shiek standing on the hill top. The sun was starting to rise, and water was refilling the lake.

"You see what you do, Link?" Shiek asked. "You have restored life to this lake."

"I guess," Llink replied. 

"Link, you must not give in to self doubt. You are the Hero of Time, and meant to save the world!"

"Why don't you? I'm sick of the world, and it's problems!" He threw the Master Sword at Shiek's feet. "You can be the Hero of Time," Link added. "Go ahead!"

Shiek bent down. He touched the blade of the Mast Sword. He knelt by the hilt, and pulled on it. The Sword would not move. Link could actually see little beads of sweat dripping down his friend's face. Shiek stood.

"That is why I am not the Hero of Time," Sheik told him. "That is why you must stand tall, and force yourself to go on." Shiek threw a Deku nut at Link's feet. When Link could see, Shiek was gone. Link picked up the Sword, his Sword. Shiek and Ruto were right. Still, he needed time. It was time to go find Daryk.

  
  
  
  


*********************************************************************************************************

  
  


Zelda entered the Temple using the Requiem of Spirit. She went to two inscribed statues. A sigh escaped her throat. She read the first statue. 

"If you want to proceed to the past

you should return here

with the pure heart of a child."

The second statue made little sense to her.

"If you want to travel to the future 

you should return here

with the power of silver from the past."

Zelda shook her head, exhausted. She played the Prelude of Light. It was time to go back to the past.

  
  


**************************************************************************************************************

  
  


Link stared at the locket. He rubbed his eyes a few times, but the floating locket did not sink. It was the same locket that he had set in the Pedestal of Time, the locket he had wanted to give to Zelda. In the locket was a lock of golden hair. Link reached out, and took the locket. He pressed it close. 

"Could it be?" he wondered. He dared not hope. Hope had let him fall one too many times. Still, who's hair was it? 

Link lifted the old Fairy Ocarina to his lips, and played the Minuet of the Forest. It had once been Zelda's home, this Forest. Maybe it held clues to her life, to her death. . . . He had to know. It had been so long since he had felt this terrible ache in his heart for her. 

The Kokiri Forest was alight with activity. The Kokiri had left their homes, and were fixing up the damage. Only one house was silent, only one was not being touched. Link spotted a Kokiri leaning up against a house, staring into space.

"Excuse me," Link said. The Kokiri started, staring up at him.

"Yes sir?" the Kokiri asked in awe.

"That house, the empty one in the tree there, why are there no Kokiri working on it?"

"Don't you know, sir?" the little boy asked. He shook his head in disbelief. "That's the house of the Hero of the Kokiri, the one who saved us, brought the Deku Tree back to life." The little Kokiri boy grinned. "That's Zelda's house. She'll be back one of these days, and then she'll live in it again, and always protect us." Link stared at the Kokiri boy in utter disbelief. The Hero of the Kokiri? Zelda? But he had been the one to defeat the evil spirits within the Forest Temple! It just didn't make sense!

"Hey, Mister, is that a Fairy Ocarina?" asked the Kokirir.

"Yes," Link replied. The little Kokiri examined it as Link held it out.

"That's one of Saria's Ocarinas! It looks like the one she gave Zelda! Zelda has a blue Ocarina now, you know. It's really cool."

"A blue Ocarina?" Link repeated. The Ocarina of Time, she still had it! Then. . . .

"When did you see Zelda last?" Link asked.

"Hmm, not that long ago. Two or three days. But she looks different. Her hair's long, and she's grown up, like you, sir."

"Zelda's alive!" Link thought. He tightened his grip on the fairy Ocarina, and skipped out of the Forest. She was alive! Now he needed to find her. The best way he knew was to find a Sage. To do that, he needed to get into the Spirit Temple!

  
  


*******************************************************************************************************

  
  


Zelda played the Requiem of Spirits. The desert was just as hot and as dry as it had been when she was an adult. She wondered if that meant that Ganondorf's powers had not corrupted it. The inside of the Temple remained the same too, except that there was a woman guarding the little hole that Zelda had planned to squeeze through.

"Hey, little girl!" called the Gerudo woman. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"I'm looking for adventure," Zelda replied, trying to make herself sound foolish. The Gerudo laughed.

"I like you, kid. What's your name?"

"Zelda."

"Huh. Zelda's a Hylian name. What are you doing way out in the desert, far from any Hylian cities?"

"I told you, I'm looking for adventure."

The Gerudo woman laughed again, examining Zelda.

"You look like a brave kid. How about you do me a favour?"

"That depends," Zelda replied reluctantly. "What do you want?"

"There's a-- Hey, you wouldn't happen to work for Ganondorf, would you?"

"No, I hate him. He's destroyed too many lives." The woman blinked. Zelda cringed.

"Whoa, you aren't so foolish after all. Much better. I'd prefer if you came out of this alive, after all. Now listen up. Beyond here, within the Temple, is a power artifact, the Silver Gauntlets. I want you to help me get them. Bring them back here, and the two of us will break into Ganondorf's compound, and steal back all the stuff he stole."

"What? I thought, well, that you'd work for him."

"Ancient law says that Gerudo males shall be undisputed king, since only one is born every fifty years. Don't get me wrong, stealing is all well and good, but not from women and children. He's killed too many people, and I am afraid for my people. Will you help me?"

"Alright," Zelda replied softly. She didn't really want to take the Silver Gauntlets to this woman, but what choice did she have?

"Good luck, kid," the woman said. "Here, take this," she handed Zelda a card. "This is a Gerudo Membership Card. If you have it you can walk within our community without hassle. As secondary leader to the Gerudos, I, Nabooru, have the right to give them out. Now go on. Be careful."

"I will."

  
  


Zelda made her way through the maze within the Temple. 

"I hate heights," she complained to Navi as she carefully moved across the huge statue's arm to where the chest sat. She was out doors. "Please, let those be the Gauntlets." Zelda opened it. She grinned. "It is!"

A scream came from down below. Zelda looked over the side. She felt sick. Below, she could see Nabooru being sucked into a dark whirling abyss.

"Zelda!" she screamed. "Zelda run! Save me! Some one!" The two witches flying around her looked up.

"Looks like there's someone up there, Kotake," said one.

"That's right, Koume. Let's go teach them not to mess in Ganondorf's business!" Zelda yelped. She grabbed the Gauntlets, and hurried back inside. She could hear them coming.

"Transform," she whispered, hoping it would work. If she could become Shiek then maybe, just maybe, she could get away. Ganondorf couldn't know that she still live. 

The Silver Gauntlets fit her when she assumed Shiek form. She was not quite as old looking as Shiek, but she wasn't a child at least.

"There he is Kotake!"

"I see him, Koume!" Zelda lifted her sword. 

"Catch me if you can, witches!" she yelled, ducking behind a pillar. The two witches whizzed by on their brooms, not seeing her. 

Zelda sprinted back outside. She pulled out the Ocarina. It was once again a harp. She plucked out the melody, and warped back to the Temple of Time. 

"That was too close, Navi," she whispered, walking toward the Master Sword. "When we've set free the Spirit Temple in the future we'll come back and try and save her."

"Be careful, Zelda," Navi warned. "Don't let Ganondorf know you live, or worse, who you are."

"I won't," Zelda replied. "I wonder where Link is. . . ."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

  
  


Zelda looked around.

"He's not here," she mused. "He's close though. . . ." Then she felt it. Link was in danger! He was. . . in the Gerudo Fortress? Why was he there? Zelda sprinted to the bridge to Gerudo Valley. She was dismayed to see that it was broken.

"Green Ivy!" she cried, shooting the little green vines across the gasping chasm. Zelda took a deep breath, and swung across.

"Who are you?" asked a fat, balding man standing before a tent.

"Zelda," she replied. "Have you seen a young man come by here, about a head taller then me, green tunic, green pants, big sword?"

"Sure, he went into the Gerudo Fortress about an hour ago to rescue my men."

"Your men?"

"My carpenters."

"I see. What were your-- Never mind. I'll see if I can help him, then."

"No offence, but what are you going to do? Can you even lift a sword?" Zelda frowned at the man. She slipped on the Silver Gauntlets. She grabbed his middle, and lifted him above her head.

"That answer your question, tough guy?"

"Ye-yeah! P-Please put me down..... Ma'am, please!" Zelda set him down gently.

"Never let appearances fool you," she told him. 

Zelda entered the Gerudo grounds. She could see women patroling. One of them spotted her.

"Freeze!" the Gerudo ordered. She ran at Zelda, spear drawn. Zelda flashed her member card. The Gerudo stopped short.

"What have we here? A rookie, eh? So Nabooru's been recruting, has she? Go on, then, rookie."

Zelda hid in a dark corner. 

"Transform," she whispered, becoming Shiek. She slipped through the shadows, stunning Gerudos when she had to. She had to find Link, and set him free.

Someone came around the corner, arrows glinting in the candlelight. Zelda leaped up to the wooden rafter above her. The person with the bow came underneath her. Zelda dropped down.

"AH!" came the muffled shout. "Shiek? Is that you? Get off me, you oaf!" Link struggled to get out from underneath her. Zelda lept off.

"I thought you were a Gerudo," she admitted. Link chuckled. 

"Yes, I can see how you could make that mistake. Listen, we need to be quiet. Watch my back. I've got to save the rest of these carpenters."

"Alright, Link."

Zelda slunk silently through the shadows, staying hidden as Link approched a locked cell. There was another fat man in the cage, dressed very similarly to the carpenter Zelda had seen outside. A Gerudo swordswoman left out of nowhere, attacking Link. Link drew his sword, knocking the swords from her hands.

"I don't want to hurt you," he told her, his sword at her throat. "Tell me where the last one is."

Zelda sprinted off to where the woman had told Link to go. It had to be a trap. She heard the carpenter's joyous acclaimation of freedom, before she found the next set of cells. 

"Hold on," she told the carpenter. She grabbed an arrow out of the quiver on her back. She twisted it in the lock, and heard a clicking sound. The lock came open.

"Get out of here now," she ordered the carpenter, "before one of them finds you!"

"Good skill," said a voice behind her. Zelda turned. A Gerudo swordwoman wass standing behind her. "Not bad. You didn't have to wait for the key like your little friend. Here, take a members pass." She threw one at her.

Zelda caught the pass.

"Your friend is safe, by the way. I guess there are some men beyond the Great Ganondorf who are worthwhile." She grinned. "If it interests you, I'll be in my room." The Gerudo blew a flirtatious kiss, and disappeared out the door. 

Link came charging in. 

"I'm coming--- Shiek? Agian?"

"Head on to the Spirit Temple, Link. I'll be waiting for you."

"Taking one of the Gerudos on their offer?" Link asked in a teasing voice. Zelda surpressed a laugh. She tossed a Deku nut at his feet, and the Silver Gauntlet. She hid in the rafters.

"What's this?" Link asked, picking the Gauntlet up. "Alright, my friend, I'm on my way. What a wierd guy."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Zelda stepped in first, her sword drawn. 

"My what brave souls," said an annoying, familiar voice. "Shall we teach them a lesson, Koume?"

"I think we should, Kotake! Go faithful minion, destroy them!"

The great iron man stood, axes in hand.

"Draw it's attention," Link whispered softly. "I'll get it from behind."

"Why me?" Zelda asked, sighing. 

"Because you are better at dodging, Shiek."

Zelda ran at the monster. It lifted up the huge axe. Zelda did a back flip, barely avoiding getting smashed. Link hit it from behind, and the helmet fell off. The great monster stumbled. The armour disappeared. Link raisedd his sword to hit again.

"Link, stop!" Zelda cried. Link froze. Nabooru stared up at him.

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud. Nabooru stood, and looked them both over.

"Look, Kotake, those kids have broken out controle," said the agrivating voice of the witch.

"Well, Koume, I think we had better just take her back."

"Nabooru, run!" Zelda yelled, srawing her sword. A beam came at Nabooru. Zelda used her sword to redirect the beam. A second beam came, and Link used his Mirror Shield to redirect the beam. The two witches screamed, envelopped in their own dark abysse.

The blue portal opened up near Link.

"Where's Nabooru gone?" he asked. Zelda lookedd around. She was gone.

"I don't know, Link. Hopefully back to her people. Go on. I'll see you later."

  
  


Zelda opened her eyes in the Sacred Realm.

"Nabooru?" she asked in disbelief. 

"Funny, isn't? After all these years, trapped, doing his evil works, I am now one of the chosen ones, a Sage. . . . You did good kid, even if you didn't give me the gloves. Trully worthy of being a Gerudo." Zelda smiled.

"Does the boy know your secret? That you are not Shiek?" Zelda's smile faded.

"No. I want to tell him, but. . . ."

"Now is not the time?" Zelda nodded. "Do not worry, Zelda, the time will come. After all, I have been freed, and I never thought that day would come."

"Thank you, Nabooru."

"My pleasure, kid. You know, it's too bad that Shiek isn''t real. . . He's hot."

"Nabooru!" Zelda felt her face flush. Nabooru laughed.

"Just playing with you, kiddo. Seriously, though, I must let you go. I give you the ability to See the Truth when in Shiek form, and the ability to walk through the air for just a few steps as Zelda. Good luck, kiddo. Put Ganondorf into his place! Play this melody to get to the Shadow Temple. You've almost done it! Fight with all your might!"

"I will!"

  
  


Zelda found herself standing at the Temple Entrance. Link stood next to her.

"Shiek, I am bursting with excitement," he told her. "I found out something amazing!"

"What?" she asked.

"Zelda is alive!" he told her. "She's alive! She didn't die when she tried to take my Sword. Now all I have to do is find her!"

She stared at him in disbelief. Had he figured it out? No, he couldn't of, or her would say something.

"Then, are you going to look for her?" she asked quietly. Link crocked his head.

"Not yet. But once Ganondorf is defeated, then I will find her. Shiek, I think I love Zelda," he told her. "I haven't had a day go by since I met her when I haven't thought of her. Shiek, I want so badly to find her! I must!"

"I know, Link," she whispered softly. Sand blew up around them, and Zelda took the opportunity to sneak away. Her heart felt like it would break. Still, it was not the time. . . .

"Zelda!" came a voice deep within her head. She frowned. That was Impa's voice. 

"Zelda," Impa's voice repeated, "you must come to the Village. Use the Nocturne of Shadows to get here quickly! Hurry! IT is loose!"

  
  



	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

  
  
  
  


Impa could feel her presence before the young woman appeared before her.

"Zelda," she said.

"Impa. . . Why did you call me?" Zelda asked.

"The evil is loose," Impa told her. "Long ago my people sealed a great evil beneath the well in this village. Now, Ganondorf has unleashed the evil. I must go and try to contain, but I fear that alone I have not the strength."

"Then I will help you," Zelda said. "I am a Sage, after all."

"It doesn't matter, Zelda. The best way you can help is by getting Link to free the Shadow Temple. He already has the tools, but I am afraid that he will give into his own personal shadows. I never should have told him of what the King did." Impa looked down at the girl. Such a weak looking girl. . . . Still, she was part of the hope. "Guild him as Shiek. That is all I ask of you, Zelda. Free this Temple." Zelda met Impa's gaze.

"You. . . you're the Sage of Shadow!"

"Yes. Shiekah have always been the Sages of Shadow, and I am the last, excluding, of course, Shiek. So, when Link frees this Temple I too will join those in the Sacred Realm. It will hurt him. I have let him become too attached to me. Still, it is worth it if we can free this land."

"Be careful, Impa." Zelda smiled faintly. "You've done a wonderful job raising Link."

"He fell in love with you long ago, princess. You must be careful with his heart. He doesn't deserve to have it broken any more." Zelda's eyes teared. 

"I fell in love then too," the young Hylian princess whispered. "If only fate had let us. . . ."

Impa jumped away while Zelda was preoccupied with her own thoughts. She watched the young woman.

"Link," Zelda whispered, touching her heart. "I will tell you, I promise. For now, knowing that I am alive should sustain you. . . ." Zelda wiped her eyes on her sleeve, and took a deep breath. The smell of smoke drifted in the air. Zelda transformed into her Shiek form. Impa cringed. She watched Zelda run into the village. 

"Why did the Sages chose that form?" Impa wondered silently. "Was it to torchure me for taking Linkathan away? My love, Shiran, why did they take your body?" Impa forced herself to concentrate, to push away the old pain that lingered still in her heart. She went into the Shadow Temple, knowing it was the last time that she would ever see her village. With her would pass the last of the Shiekah. It was over.

  
  


***************************************************************************************

  
  


Link headed into the village for a good night's sleep in the inn. Smoke hit him as he entered the gates. Link ran to the town square. Shiek was standing in front of the empty town well, his sword drawn. Fire blazed all around them, and there were no Hylians in sight.

"Shiek!" Link ran to him.

"Link, get out of here!" Shiek yelled back. Shiek cried out as he was lifted off his feet by an unseen monster. 

Link drew his sword, and ran at the invisible creature. He pounced forward, but was hit. He skidded to a stop. A dark shadow came up, out of the well, and spread over the rooftops. It flew up into the air, and disappeared in the smoke. Shiek ran to his side.

"Link, are you okay?" he asked. Link nodded, rubbing his head. 

"Yeah, I think so. What the heck was that?"

"That was a great evil, sealed here by my people long ago," Shiek told him. "Impa has gone to try and seal it away again. You must go to the Shadow Temple, and destroy the evil." Link looked up at her. 

"You aren't telling me something," he accused. Shiek shifted uncomfortably. Link frowned. Shiekahs, at least Impa, were always so unreadable. Why could he read Shiek so well?

"Impa is the final Sage, the Sage of Shadow." Link swallowed the heavy lump in his throat.

"Then if I set the Temple free, I loose Impa . . ."

"I'm sorry, Link."

"Don't be. Impa would want me to set the Temple free. That's the only choice I have." Link looked Shiek over.

"No offence, Shiek, but I want to do this alone."

"I understand, Link."

"Then you won't follow me?"

"No. Get out your Ocarina. This is the melody that will take you to the Temple of Shadow, the Nocturne of Shadow. Be careful, my friend. There are many dangers in the darkness."

"I will," Link promised. 

  
  



	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

  
  
  
  


Zelda watched Link fade away. She sighed.

"How can I help you, Link?" she wondered. She ducked into a dark corner, and transformed into her true form. She looked around. The buildings still smoked. Zelda raised her hands above her, calling on her inner power. A cool rain began to fall, dousing the flames. She heard voices, Hylian voices.

"Hurry, the fires must be put out!" she called. She raised the Ocarina to her lips, and played the Minuet of the Forest. 

Zelda crawled into her own bed. Her body hurt, but not nearly as much as her heart did. She wanted so badly to tell Link how she felt, to tell him who she was. That gave her an idea. She sat up, grinning. Shiek had said he wouldn't follow Link, but she had not. Darunia was right, as long as Zelda didn't transform, she could see Link.

The contents of her pack were strewn about, and Zelda dug through them. She just had to find the right thing. . . She found it at the bottom of her pack: the red Goron Tunic. She slid the tunic on. She sighed. It didn't change her look much. She just looked as if she were a red Kokiri woman.

"Maybe I can help," said a familiar voice. 

"Nabooru?"

"Here, Zelda, wear these." Zelda blinked, and in an instant she was wearing Gerudo clothing. Her hair had been cropped short, to the style of Gerudo maidens.

"Thanks, Nabooru," Zelda called out, pulling a green veil over her head. She played the Nocturne of Shadows, and warped to the Temple.

  
  
  
  


Link moved along silently in the air. He liked the new hover boots. A noise behind him made him turn as he landed deftly on the ground across the chasm. He blinked. No one was there.

"Shiek?" he called out. "That better not be you!" Then he spotted her, a well shaped woman standing on the other side of the chasm.

"You are hard to track, Hylian," she said. Link drew his sword. The woman laughed. It was a familiar sound. 

"How long have you been following me?" he demanded.

"The last two hours," she replied with a shrug. Link realized that she was a Gerudo.

"What do you want?" he asked. She stepped into the air, and walked across the chasm, her feet glowing. She stopped on the ledge he stood on.

"To watch you, Link," she replied.

"Only my friends may call me Link." He fixed his angry gaze on her. He could not see her face through her veil. There was something unusual about this Gerudo. She didn't seem as rough as them, her voice was smoother, gentler, more. . . . Hylian?

"Who are you?" he demanded, this woman's presence unnerving him.

"I am Shiek," she replied. Link had to laugh at that.

"Shiek's a man, a Shiekah. You are a woman, and Hylian, if I guess right." The woman laughed again. Link took a deep breath. There was something almost haunting in her laughter.

"Do you know that for sure, Link?"

"I told you, only my friends can call me Link." He began moving again. The golden door, indicating the monster's layer, was just across the room. He only had to cross the crevasse.

"Well?" she asked.

"I don't know for sure, okay? Back off, lady!"

"I will when you are safely on the other side," she replied. 

"Fine!" Link hopped across the stones, letting the hover boots do most of the work for him. 

"Goodluck, Link," the woman called. 

"What, you lady luck?"

"Lady luck is in blue. I'm in red."

"Agh! You women frustrate me!" Link slammed the door, and found himself in a room with a giant hole. He sighed. Suddenly, then door opened. He looked around. No one was there. Link heaved a heavy sigh, and readied his sword. Then he jumped into the pit.

  
  


Link watched the monster go mad, and explode. He shook his head, the drumming finally coming to a stop. His head hurt. The blue light opened up the middle of the drum. Link started toward it, when he heard someone walking across the drum. He turned, and saw Shiek.

"Well faught, Link," Shiek said.

"I told you I wanted to do this alone."

"You did. I just got here."

"You aren't, by any chance, a woman?" Link asked. 

"Do I look like a woman?" Shiek responded. Link grinned. 

"No. See you, Shiek."

"Give my regards to Impa."

Link stepped into the blue light. It was only after he arrived in the Sacred Realm that Link realized that Shiek had not answered his question. 

Impa appeared.

"Link, you have done wonderfully," Impa said. Link smiled sadly.

"At what cost? Impa, I've lost everyone."

"No, Link, you haven't. We are all with you, all within your heart." Impa gave him a half-smile.

"Impa, I must know, what do I do now?" Link looked up at the woman who had raised him.

"Simple, Link. You must embrace your destiny. Go to the Temple of Time. The Princess is waiting for you."

"The Princess? The daughter of the King?"

"Yes. She will be waiting for you."


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

  
  


AN: This will likely be the last chapter that uses Link's point of view.

  
  
  
  


Link blinked. The Temple of Time seemed so bright. He looked around, but saw no one.

"Hello?" he called out. His voice echoed in the vast temple. He heard an odd noise, and realized it was the voice of a fairy. Flittering about near the Pedestal of Time was a purple-pink fairy, more brilliant then Fairy Fountain fairies.

The little fairy flittered up as Link approached. He didn't dare hope, but he couldn't help himself.

"Navi?" he asked. The fairy brightened, and flew over to him.

"Hi Link," she peeped brightly. Link stared, wide-eyed, as a woman came out of the shadows. She was dressed in Kokiri pants and a Kokiri tunic. He hair had been put back in a tight braid. Her eyes were a clear blue.

"Link," she said softly. "Do you know who I am?" Link choked back the tears.

"Zelda? Is it really you?" She smiled.

"Yes." She displayed the Ocarina of Time. 

Link felt as if he could break down.

"But Impa said the Princess of Hyrule would meet me here."

"Link, think carefully," Zelda urged him. Link blinked.

"You don't mean?"

"Yes."

Link stared at Zelda a long time.

"Princess Zelda," he said with a smile on his lips. "I like that. Kind of has a ring to it, you know?" Zelda smiled. Link was struck with an odd image, of Shiek smiling at him for the first time.

"Zelda, do you know a guy named Shiek?" he asked on whim. Zelda's smile faded slightly.

"Very well, Link," she replied softly. "But that is for another day. After this mess is all over."

"Yes! Together we can take Ganondorf on, I know it!"

"Really, Prince Linkathan?" came a voice. Zelda gasped.

"Ganondorf!" Link drew the Master Sword. He turned. Ganondorf stood behind them, at the edge of the Temple of Time.

"None of that, little man," Ganondorf said. "Put the Sword away."

"What makes you think I will let you tell me what to do?" Link asked haughtily. 

"I am King of Hyrule. You will bow down to me, little Prince!"

"Never, Ganondorf!"

"You should have let me train you, boy. You could have been great."

"I am great!"

"Ha! You are a fool! You have led me to the Sage of Time. Your girlfriend will be mine, she will serve me! Come and claim her, if you want her!"

With that, a clear, pink-toned chrystal encased Zelda.

"Link!" she cried. "Link, help me!"

"He can't! Come on, Little Prince, and see if you really are a man. Take her back, if you dare!" Without another word, Ganondorf and Zelda disappeared, leaving Link all alone.

"Zelda!" he cried. "Zelda no!" 

"Link, we have to help her!" said a little voice. Link turned. Navi fluttered over to him. 

"You're right, Navi. Let's go. I cannot bear to loose her again!"

  
  


Zelda hung helplessly within the chrystal. Ganondorf looked up at her, and laughed.

"Soon, it will be over, girl," he said. "The Prince will loose his life tonight. Then there will be no one left to stop me, but the one who holds the Triforce of Wisdom. No one can stand against me."

"One can't," Zelda thought, her eyes burning with tears, "but the two of us will stop you." Ganondorf stared to laugh. Zelda put her hands over her ears.

"Link! Please, come to me!"

  
  


AN: Oh no, poor Zelda. . . Bwa ha haaaa! 

  
  



	25. Chapter 24

  
  


Chapter 24:

  
  
  
  


Zelda could feel him coming. Link threw open the door.

"Let her go, Ganondorf!" he ordered. Ganondorf smiled evilly, his eyes filled with malice.

"Thank you, Prince, for coming." Zelda cried out. The Triforce of Wisdom began to glow brightly. Link's hand began to glow too, revealing the Triforce of Courage. Ganondorf raised his hand. The Triforce of Power was glowing brightly there.

"I must admit, I never thought you would get this far, Linkathan. I underestimated you, and the Triforce of Courage."

"Link," Zelda cried. "Take these Arrows of Light! Stop him!" She held her hands above her head, summoning the powers of Light. Light enveloped Link.

"I will free you," he promised. 

Ganondorf laughed.

"Let me have the Triforce pieces within you and I will let you live," he offered. "The two of you will live the rest of your lives in peace."

"Never, Ganondorf," Link replied. His Triforce piece began to glow brighter. "I will never let someone like you tread over the people of this planet!"

"Fine talk, but you do not stand a chance against me, boy! Your Royal Blood makes you weak!" Zelda smiled. Ganondorf was overestimating his own powers. Good. That would help Link in the long run.

Ganondorf lifted into the air. Zelda saw Navi try and fly at him.

"I can't get close! His darkness is too strong!" 

"Navi, Link, be careful!" Zelda yelled. She felt so helpless, but she could not break out of the prison Ganondorf had put her in. She wanted to be able to help Link.

"Watch out!" she yelled down below. Link leapt out of the way of black lightning as it tore across the room. 

Zelda was amazed by the skill with which Link handled the Master Sword. She had seen him fight before countless times, but he was at his best now, reflecting the blasts and striking Ganondorf down with the Light Arrows.

Ganondorf let out a scream of rage.

"To think," he gasped, sinking to his knees, "that the King of Darkness could be defeated by this little boy!" He rose up one last time. Zelda dropped to the ground. The ground began to shake beneath her feet.

"He's bring the tower down on top of us," she realized with a start. She began to run, guided by her senses. "Link, this way!" she yelled. 

Link, Zelda and Navi raced down the outside track of the Tower, dodging debris and traps. Zelda opened the gates with her magic as they went along.

"Man, I wish Shiek were here," Link murmured. "I could use an extra sword hand."

"I can wield a sword," Zelda protested.

"Not like he can. I guess I just miss having him watch my back."

They arrived at the bottom, and escaped just as the castle came tumbling down behind them.

"What a tragic ending to the Hylian Royal saga," Link whispered. "I never thought I'd live to see the day that castle fell." 

"I'm sorry, Link, that you've had to deal with so much."

"It's all worth it if I can be with you," he replied, taking her hand. Zelda flushed. "I love you Zelda."

"I love you too."

"Ohh, how touching." Zelda turned. Ganondorf stood within the ruins. A fiendish glint was in his eyes. "You two will not escape me so easily! I am King, you here me, KING!" The Triforce of Power began to glow brightly. Ganondorf was enveloped by the light.

"What's happening?" Link cried.

"I don't know!"

The light cleared, and a great beast emerged from the darkness that followed.

"I am GANON!" it roared. With a swipe of it's claws, it sent them flying. Zelda landed on the ground, and slid in the mud. Thunder sounded. Link stood. He was trapped within a large ring of fire, while the Master Sword hand landed in the mud near Zelda. She tried to pick it up, but knew it would not work.

"Ha ha, little Prince," growled Ganon, "what will you do without your sword?"

"Link, you can do this! Navi, find it's weak points!"

"The TAIL!" Navi screeched, narrowly avoiding a blow from the great behemoth.

Link pulled out the hammer, his quiver filled with Light Arrows. He blinded the great Ganon, and hacked at it's tail. Ganon let out a roar, and dropped to the ground. The fire ring disappeared.

"Link, your Sword!" Link ran to her, and scooped up the Sword.

"I will finish this once and for all!" he yelled. Link charged back at Ganon. Ganon let out a laugh. The laughter rung through Zelda's head. Thunder crashed all about.

Link screamed, as he was tossed by one of Ganon's blows. He sailed over the Ring of Fire, and landed at Zelda's feet. He moaned.

"Link! No, don't you dare give up on me!" she exclaimed. 

"Zelda. . . I'm so sorry," he whispered. Zelda knelt behind him, tears pouring down her cheeks. They had failed. Link closed his eyes.

"This is it. I failed."

"No, Link, no you can't!" Ganon's laughter echoed through out the whole world. Zelda bowed her head. It was over.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

  
  


AN: Bwa ha ha. You didn't really think I could end it like that, did you? I'm not that mean and evil. Or am I? . . . . . Nope.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Zelda could not stand the laughter.

"I will not let it end like this," she declared. "Ganon, you will not win!" Zelda lifted Link in her arms. The Sword dangled from his hand. "I am the Sage of Time! Take me to my Temple!"

Ganon disappeared, as did the ring of fire. They were transported to the Templ of Time. Zelda rustled through Link's pouches. She found a bottle of healing potion. 

"Drink, Link." His eyes fluttered open.

"Zelda? Where are we?"

"The Temple of Time."

"He was too strong, Zelda. I can't do it." She kissed his forhead.

"I know, Link." She looked over at the Pedestal of Time. The answer came to her. "Get up, Link. We're geeting out of here."

"I'm not running away," Link said stubornly. "I can't run from this fight."

"You aren't," she assured him. "We're just going to even the playing field."

Link stood, leaning on her for support. She helped him over to the Pedestal of Time.

"Put the Master Sword away," she told him. He started to shealth the sword. "No, Link. Put it in the Pedestal."

"You're crazy, Zelda!"

"Link, you must trust me. Put it in the Pedestal, and hurry. Ganon could be here any time."

"Alright," he said. "I trust you." He slammed the Sword into the Pedestal.

Zelda took out the Ocarina of Time. 

"Navi, old friend, into my pocket. We've come to far to loose each other now." Zelda lay Link on the floor before the Pedestal. She craddled his head in her lap, and began to play. Ganon wripped the roof off the Temple, and cold water splashed down on her. Zelda poured all her strength into it.

"Please, let this work," she prayed. Her vision filled with light as Ganon's huge hand came down on top of her.

  
  


Zelda blinked. She looked around, dazed. She wasn't sure what time it was, or even where she was. 

"Link?" she called out uncertainly. "Navi?" She stood. The Master Sword was in the Pedestal, and she was a child again. Where were her friends?

"Over here," Link called, wonderfully, in his childhood voice. "Zelda, where are we?"

"It's more a question of when," Zelda replied with a smile. "This is the day the Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm, minutes after my body and soul were cast into the Sacred Realm for safe keeping."

"What are we doing here?" he asked, scratching his head. He was in his prince finery. 

"We are going to stop Ganondorf from the other side. But it's not time yet."

"Not time yet?" Link repeated.

"We have to wait until he reaches the resting place of the Triforce, Link. We will never win if he doesn't have the Triforce." Link stared at her.

"You've lost me."

"I know, but trust me."

"Alright, Zelda."

Zelda looked over at Link.

"There is something else I must tell you before we go into this. I am not going to go tramping through the Sacred Realm as myself, because Ganondorf would instantly know that it was me." Link blinked.

"Then, what are you going to do?"

"I am going to go as Shiek. Transform!" 

Zelda transformed into Shiek. She did not worry about Ganondorf feeling out their location. They didn't have the Triforce pieces yet.

"No way," Link whispered. "All along!"

"I'm sorry, Link, that I lied to you, time after time," she told him, transforming back to her true self. "It was a necessary lie, but, if you want to hate me for it, I will understand." LInk stared at her in silence. 

"I could never hate you," he said softly. "I told you, I love you, Zelda, more then you know." 

"I love you too, Link."

A sudden unease washed over Zelda.

"It's time," she told him. She held her hands in front of her. "I am the Sage of Time. Open, Sacred Realm, for me!" Out of her hands shot a beam of light. "Navi, Link, go on! I'll follow you! Stay close to him, Navi."

"I will," the little fairy promised. "Be careful, Zelda!"

Zelda transformed and jumped through the portal as it began to close. She willed her way to Link. 

"Ready, Link?" she asked in Shiek''s voice. Link grinned.

"Ready," he replied. "Just like old times."

"Navi, guild his shots. Link, have the Light arrows ready."

"Will do." Zelda took his hand. She willed her way to Ganondorf.

The garden they suddenly stood in was like paradice. A warm breeze caressed her cheek, bringing with it the scent of wild flowers.

"Well, prince, I must admit that you have done well, to follow me this far," Ganondorf said with a dark grin. He stood before the Triforce. It shone with radiance beyond radiance, nearly blinding Zelda. "But you are too late. The Triforce will be mine. You cannot stop me. Once I have it, I will be all powerful within the Santuary of the Triforce, and within the world of the living." Link started forward. Ganondorf laughed. He touched the Triforce. "I wish to be King of all existance!"

The Sanctuary began to warp. The flowers moaned in other-worldly voices, calling out in pain. The stench of death over took Zelda's senses, leaving her breathless. The Triforce began to tremble.

"My first command as King is that you, Prince, will die!" Ganondorf laughed, sending chills up Zelda's spine.

Then it happened.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

  
  


Then, it happened. The Triforce stopped trembling. The three parts split. The top triangle settled down on Ganondorf. His laughter abruptly stopped. The second piece landed on Link. Link began to change. He grew up before her eyes. The Master Sword appeared in the air before him. He took it, and smiled at her. He was still dressed in his prince finery, and the sight of it took Zelda's breath away.

The final piece came to rest on Zelda. She returned to her true from, and became an adult. Her Kokiri dress became a long, sleeveless white gown. Her hair tumbled down her back. She could feel something on her head. She looked at Link, and it his eyes, saw the reflection of a golden tiara sitting on her head.

Ganondorf let out a gasp.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am the Princess of Hyrule," she said softly. "I have come to defend my kingdom."

"But. . . How?" Ganondorf growled. Zelda smiled. 

"I am rightful hier of the throne. Your mistake, Ganondorf, was to think that Link could never be the Hero of Time. He is. And I am his protector." She raised her hands above her head. "Sages, I call you! Help me bind him!" Points of light formed all around her in the darkness of Ganondorf's fantasy world. 

"I am with you!" Rauru's voice said, a thin white beam wrapping around Ganondorf's left leg.

"I am here for you," called Saria's gentle voice. A green beam wrapped around Ganondorf's right leg.

"Do not fear, little brothers," added Darunia's booming voice. "I be with you." A red beam wrapped around Ganondorf's right arm.

"You're doing great," Nabooru told them, a beam wrapping around Ganondorf's left arm.

"Finish the job, Link, Zelda!" Impa ordered. "It is time!" A dark beam wrapped around Ganondorf's body.

Zelda turned to Link.

"I am going to tell you something that you won't like to here," she whispered. "In order to trully destroy Ganondorf, those bound with the rest of the Triforce will die too." She touched the Triforce of Courage on his hand. "Come to me, Triforce of Courage, and give me strangth to do this!" Link cried out, and fell back. He returned to his child form.

"Zelda! What are you doing?"

"What I must, my love." She turned to face Ganondorf. 

"Zelda, no!" Link cried. "Zelda, please!" 

Ignoring Links' pleas, Zelda raised her hands. The Triforces of Wisdom and Courage glowed brightly on her hand. She didn't want to take the Triforce of Power. She didn't deserve it. All she wanted to do was destroy the evil madman who held it, so that her kingdom, her love, might return to peace. 

"I do this for you, Link," she whispered. She drew on the power from each Triforce. She thought the force of it may tear her body to shreds. She no longer cared, as long as she could take Ganondorf with her! "I unleash the powers of the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage! Lock his soul in the darkness of the Abyss, destroy his body, shatter his mind! Let him never be whole again!" Out of her body exploded a great beam of power. She was thrown back by it, skidding to a stop at Link's feet. Ganondorf let out a scream of agony as the darkness rose to claim him. 

Zelda looked up at Link.

"Hold me until I die?" she asked.

"I promise," he replied, crying. He wrapped his arms around her. Zelda felt herself turn back into a child. 

"I'm going to miss you Link. Be happy."

"Zelda, stop talking like that," he pleaded, his tears running down his cheeks. "Stay with me!"

"That is the one thing I cannot do, Link."

"Yes you can," said a little voice. Zelda looked up. Navi was floating over her. "I'm not letting it end this way for you, Zelda."

"Navi?" she asked. 

"Yes. I won't let you die, Zelda. You saved the world. Now, it is my turn to save you." The little fairy landed on her hand. "I take the power of the Triforces into me. Free this mortal from thier power. I embrace the destiny!" 

Zelda screamed, and sat up. The pain was gone! She could breath again! 

"Navi!" she cried, realizing what her little friend had done. She held the tiny glowing fairy in her cupped hands. Navi's light began to dim.

"Don't worry about me," the little fairy said. "Faries don't die, they just change. . . . I'll come back to you one day, Zelda, when your newborn child laughs for the first time, and a fairy is created. That fairy will be me, I promis you."

"Navi, why?"

"Because, you love him. I will not let you lose him again, Zelda." The little fairy's glow was down to almost nothing now. "Goodbye, Zelda. Take good care of her, Link."

"I will," he promised softly, wrapping his arm around Zelda. He cupped his other hand under hers. Zelda relized she was trembling.

"Goodbye, Navi," Zelda whispered mournfully. The glow disappeared. Zelda and Link were left all alone in the darkness, the complete, lifeless, stillness. Zelda threw her arms around Link, and cried.

  
  



	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

  
  
  
  


Zelda found herself suddenly back in the Temple of Time. Impa was there.

"Linkathan, you are alive!" she exclaimed. "When you disappeared I thought. . . ." She eyed Zelda suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" Zelda stood. 

"Nothing. Link, we must seal the Master Sword away." She slowly left the chamber. Zelda used what remained of her power to shut the Door of Time. 

Link looked her up and down.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's fading," she replied softly. "My memories of being an adult, of being Shiek, all of it is fading!"

"Shiek?" Impa asked, sounding truly confused. Link gasped.

"It is in me too!" He looked at her. "I don't want to forget!" he cried. "Even the pain, I want to remember it, the memories of you!" Link ran to her, holding her tightly. "I won't ever let go!" he whispered fiercely. "I can't!"

"Link," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "Before we become too young. . . ." She kissed him, locking lips. She pulled him in closely to her. Link returned the kiss with passion. She felt his warm tears mingling with hers.

"I love you, Link," she whispered. "At least, we will always remember getting the stone together."

"I love you, Zelda," he replied, letting go of her reluctantly. 

Impa stepped between them.

"Do not do this, Prince," she whispered fiercely. "You are too young!"

"I'm not the-" he stopped, and scratched his head. "I'm not too young! I'm not a baby any more!" Zelda winced. She had lost the man he had become. But she still had him, didn't she? The world began to swim in her vision. Zelda passed out into merciful darkness.

  
  


Zelda yawned, and stretched. She gazed lazily out the window. Warm sunshine drifted in.

"Time to get up," she murmured. She felt wonderfully rested. 

"Zelda?" called a voice. Zelda shook her head. She threw the covers to the ground, and hurried outside. Saria waved up at her.

"Zelda, get dressed!" she called up. "It's nearly noon."

"What? Alright, Saria, I'll be down in a minute!"

Zelda jumped down off her tree house.

"What's up, Saria?' Zelda asked.

"The Great Deku Tree wants to see you," Saria replied. She looked worried. "I don't know what for. . ." Zelda blinked. She could swear someone had said that to her once, but it seemed so long ago.

"Alright, lead the way!"

"You might want to get equipped," Saria warned. Zelda nodded. She climbed up the ladder, and into the branches of the tree her house was built in. Then she scrambled down.

"Alright, I really am ready this time!"

Zelda stared at the Great Deku Tree. She could hardly believe what she saw. The Great Deku Tree was, more accurately, the Great Deku Seedling. It was only as tall as she was. The old Deku Tree was dead behind the little one.

"When did this happen?" she wondered. She felt a sharp pain in her mind, and saw, for a brief moment, the dead Deku Tree opening up it's mouth for her, alive, but filled with evil. She forced the thought from her mind.

Zelda bowed for the little Deku Tree. It only seemed right.

"Zelda, there is someone who would like to talk to you," the Great Deku Seedling said. "But first, I want to thank you for freeing me, and for giving me new life. I know how much you sacrificed."

"What?" Zelda asked, her mind spinning. 

"Great Deku Tree, I'm afraid I don't understand," Saria said from behind her.

"It is not up to you to understand," the Great Deku Seedling replied. "Go, Zelda, to the shadows of my predecessor. There, you will find the answers you seek, and, the peace."

Curious, Zelda moved into the shadows. Someone grabbed her from behind. She cried out.

"Don't be afraid," said a very familiar voice. She spun around. A memory came back to her, a reflection of herself in the body that stood before her.

"Shiek?" she asked. The Shiekah laughed. It was a frightening sound that chilled her to the core.

"No," he replied. "I am Shiran, a fallen Shiek. I was killed many years ago, before you were born, in the war. I offered my body to you, so that you could be Shiek. In return, I was granted some very limited powers. I can appear only with the shadows, but it is enough. I came, also, to give you the choice. You can have your memories back, Zelda, but there will be pain with it. Should you chose to not remember, you can live the rest of your life free of worry."

"I want to remember." The face of a smiling boy came into her mind. "I must, Shiran."

"Then take this draught," he replied, handing her a bottle filled with white liquid. "Take it, and sleep while the sun is in the sky. Farewell, young Princess. I pray you find happiness amid the sorrows." Then, he disappeared from sight, as if he had never been. Zelda clutched the potion tightly, and ran home, not daring to look at Saria. She had to know!

  
  
  
  


****************************************************************************************************

  
  


She watched the prince's coronation in the shadows in silence. He bore the crown stoically, his face set in a brave smile. She knew he missed his father. She didn't. Link would make a much better king. There was only the problem of a suitor. Still, that could possibly be arranged. . . .

"My love," called a haunting voice. The prince and the glory of the court disappeared around her. She was immersed in Shadow. 

"Shiran!" she called out. "Shiran is that you?"

"I am here, my love," he replied. "I have been given a gift. I cannot tell you what for, though you were involved. I come bearing good news, and bad."

"The bad news?" she asked. She wanted the bad news first.

"This is the last time I will come to you, sweet Impa, even in the land of dreams." Impa nodded, storing away her emotions. She was trained to do that, after all.

"And the good?"

"When you awaken from this, you shall find you carry my seed. You will not be the last, Impa." Impa allowed herself to smile. She realized her eyes were tearing up.

"You've been spending too much time with the Hylians," Shiran said softly. She felt him kiss her cheek, very improper, considering they were not wed, but there were no Shiekahs left to care. "Goodbye, my sweat."

  
  



	29. Epilogue

Epilogue ..... 10 years later

  
  
  
  


Link raised his sword. His opponent let out a mighty battle cry, and surged toward him. Link side stepped, and the young fighter crashed to the ground. Link laughed, and threw his cloak aside.

"Really, Shiek," he said with another laugh, "I thought Shiekahs were superb warriors."

"We are nothing compared to the Hero of Time," the young man replied, raising his sword.

"My king," said a soft voice. Impa emerged from the shadows.

"Yes, Impa?"

"Your wife is in labour. You had best get back to the castle."

"How long?" Link asked, his blood heating at the thought.

"Just a moment or two, my king. I'll be with her, have no fear for her safety."

"I will be there momentarily."

"The birthing chambers are no place for a King," Impa told him. "It is tradition that your wife present her first bron to you."

"Impa, you know how I feel about tradition."

"Yes, my king," Impa sighed. "Take good care of him, Shiek."

"As you wish, Lady," he replied, bowing formally. Impa disappeared back into the shadows. 

Link pulled out his old Ocarina. 

"Take hold of my elbow, Shiek," he ordered. "We'll be there in half a moment." The Shiekah gingerly touched his elbow. Link played the Prelude of Light, and warped them to the Temple. 

With a stealth born with years of practice, both young men managed to get into the castle without alerting the guards or the townsfolk to their presence.

"I wish you'd get better guards," Shiek told him with a sigh. Link laughed. 

"Then I'd never have a moment's peace!"

"I'll be off, then, my king," Shiek said with a smile. He bowed, and disappeared into the shadow. Link chuckled. 

"Shiekahs. . . ."

Link ran up the stairs, his legs burning. They weren't used to such a work out, first four hours of sword practice, then running through the castle like a demon. . . .

He burst through the doors despite the protests of a midwife about it not being "proper". He cared very little for proper. His wife smiled at him from her bed. She was sweaty, and pale, but she had never looked more beautiful.

"Oh, my love," he whispered. "Did I make it?"

"No," she replied with a smile. Impa came into the room through the queen's parlour. She had a baby bundled up in a blanket.

"You have a daughter as your first born, my King," Impa told him, sliding the newborn into his arms. Link grinned. 

"She's absolutely beautiful!"

"And a son as second born," Impa added, returning with a second bundle. Link stared at Impa in open astonishment. He turned to his wife.

"It's a good thing you've been through worse," he told his wife with a smile. She smiled back.

"I love you, Link."

"I love you too, Zelda."


End file.
